Shake Up Christmas
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Ah, Noël. Qui ne devient pas euphorique en cette période ? Qui n'aime pas cette période ? Et malheureusement, cette année, Sam et Dean ne vont pas y échapper. [Fic Calendrier de l'Avent] (ok, je ne m'arrange toujours pas en résumé xD)
1. Neige

_**Hellowwwwww**_** tout le monde :D J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de décembre :D (Wiiiii c'est bientôt Noyël *O*) 'fin bref :) Cette année, je vous ai fait un petit calendrier de l'Avent spécial :D 24 petites "histoire" avec les personnages de Supernatural :) + les deux filles que je rajoute toujours (bah oui, c'est pas marrant sinon :P). J'ai fais ça avec une amie, enfin, elle me donnait un thème pour chaque jour et je devais écrire :P**

**/!\ Les 3 premiers sont spéciaux parce-que je les ai écrit l'année dernière (ouais, j'avais prévu de faire un calendrier déjà l'année dernière mais j'avais écrit que les 3 premiers et après, flemme, je sais, honte à moi :P) et ensuite, les autres sont placé dans la saison 9 mais comme j'en ai écrit la plupart cet été (oui, je suis folle, je sais :P) et bien, la saison 9 n'avait pas encore commencé donc, désolé mais, pas d'Ezeckiel :( et Castiel n'a jamais été obligé de partir du bunker :) (et vous allez remarquer aussi que j'ai un peu zappé Kevin, je m'en excuse ^^ Il est là quelques fois en coup de vents mais sans plus. J'ai essayé de le rajouter deux trop fois mais bon, je m'excuse encore ^^) **

**Bon bah, voilà, j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mes pavés et je vous laisse lire le premier :D**

* * *

_**1er Décembre : **_**Neige**

Alex, Sam et Cynthia furent réveillé en sursaut par un horrible cri : Dean qui regardait par la fenêtre. Sam ouvrit les yeux, assis sur le lit comme après un affreux cauchemar, Cynthia hurla un méchant « PUTAIN JE DORS » et Alex tomba littéralement du lit.

- Merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda méchamment Cynthia

- ...ma caisse, gémit Dean

- Quoi ? On l'a volé ? Questionna Alex encore bien dans les vapes.

- … pire.

- Un oiseau s'est lâché en passant au dessus, c'est ça ?

- Non je sais ! Tu viens de repérer une micro poussière sur le capot ! Se moqua Sam

- Mais arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Il a neigé et j'ai pas pu la mettre à l'abri! Elle a passé la nuit sous la neige, sur le parking dans ce froid !

- Que sa foutue bagnole passe une nuit dans le froid, sacrilège ! Mais me piquer toute la couette et me laisser dormir sans toute la nuit alors qu'il fait même pas 1 degré dehors, c'est pas un problème ! Marmonna Cynthia en se levant de son lit

Dean lui lança un regard de tueur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Alex se releva elle aussi et alla vers son grand frère.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on n'y fasse ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on lui ramène des couvertures et une bouillotte ? Railla-t-elle

Castiel apparut, comme à son habitude, sans prévenir au milieu de la pièce et Alex, pas encore très très réveillé faillit trébucher au pied du lit sous l'effet de la surprise mais se rattrapa de justesse.

- Non mais sérieux Cas ! Je vais vraiment finir par t'accrocher une clochette autour du cou !

- Désolé, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une urgence, j'ai entendu le cri de Dean et ….

- Oh t'inquiètes Cas, juste sa voiture d'amour qui s'est retrouvé enneigé, railla Sam

- La ferme !

Alex en profita pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie qui enfilait rapidement son jean et ses chaussures avant d'attraper un pull de Dean qui traînait près du lit pour l'enfiler au dessus de son débardeur et prendre sa veste.

- Tu vas quelque part Cynth' ?

- Oui, perdre 20 ans d'âge mental dans la neige ! Et Sam, garde ta blague sur les 20 ans d'age mental que je n'ai pas pour toi, merci ! Dit Cynthia en voyant le sourire en coin sur les lèvres du Winchester.

- Enfin une bonne idée ! Approuva Alex en mettant ses vieilles Doc et attrapant sa veste pour suivre sa meilleure amie dehors.

Castiel, Sam et Dean finirent par sortir aussi, Sam et Cas rejoignirent les filles alors que Dean allait voir sa caisse. Cynthia vit Alex et Sam prendre de la neige dans leur mains et en faire des boules.

- Je tiens à vous prévenir que le premier qui m'en balance une bouffera tellement de neige qu'il sera dégoutter de l'eau à vie, compris ?! Menaça Cynthia

Sam lâcha la sienne mais Alex regarda Cynthia avant de se tourner vers Dean.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas ma cible !

Alex lança alors sa boule de neige sur Dean qui, se retournant justement vers eux, se la prit en pleine tronche.

- T'A 10 SECONDES POUR TROUVER UNE BONNE EXCUSE AVANT QUE JE TE FASSES BOUFFER MES CHAUSSETTES SŒURETTE ! Hurla Dean

- Bah euh, c'était de la neige bénite et je vérifiais que c'était bien toi ? Tenta Alex avec un de ses petits sourire angélique.

Elle allait se tourner pour fuir se réfugier dans la chambre du motel quand elle se prit à son tour une boule de neige dans la tronche. Elle dégagea la neige de ses yeux d'un coup de main et se trouva en face de Cynthia et de son gros sourire de « oui, c'est moi ».

- Fallait pas t'attaquer à mon mec, ma petite. Lui expliqua Cynthia avant de lui balancer une seconde boule de neige.

- Surtout me défend pas Cas' hein ! Répondit Alex en se tournant vers Castiel.

- Haha, on dirait une des sorcière de « Hocus Pocus » comme ça ! Se moqua Sam avant de se prendre une boule de neige d'Alex.

Tout finit en grosse bataille de boule de neige. Cynthia était entrain de se moquer de Sam et de la coupe de cheveux qu'elle venait de lui faire avec la neige quand elle entendit un gros « BAM » suivi d'un petit « Wooops ». Elle voulut savoir ce qui se passait et compris rapidement en voyant Alex courir comme si elle avait la mort aux trousse, ce qui pourrait être le cas, poursuivi par Dean qui hurlait que « TU VA REGRETTER D'AVOIR ENVOYER CETTE BOULE DE NEIGE SUR MA CAISSE ! »

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :D (oui, les histoires sont courtes hein :P) et je vous dis, à demain :D (ils ont de la chance eux, chez moi y'a pas de neiiiiiiigeuh :( ) **


	2. Chocolat chaud

**_H_ello tout le monde :D Bon bah déjà, merci d'avoir lu et pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir et puis bah, voilà celui d'aujourd'hui :D **

* * *

**_2 décembre _****Chocolat chaud.**

Alex et Cynthia rentraient d'une chasse, la musique à fond dans la voiture comme d'habitude. Elles grelottaient car l'abrutie de rugaru qu'elles étaient partis chassés les avait forcé à se rouler dans la neige et elles étaient maintenant trempés. Et la Comet ne semblait pas décidé à laisser fonctionner son chauffage. Aucune des deux ne parlaient et elles étaient toutes les deux plongées dans leur pensées. Cynthia se mit à repenser au temps où elle ne chassait pas encore, quand elle allait encore en cours et que quand il faisait froid comme ça dehors, un chocolat bien chaud l'attendait en rentrant chez elle.

- Tu penses à quoi ou à qui pour sourire comme ça ? Demanda Alex

- Je pense à avant.

- Avant ?

- Ouais, avant qu'on chasse. Quand on était gamin.

- Tu deviens nostalgique Cynth' ?

- Non c'est juste que je suis frigorifié et que …

- Ouais mais toi au moins, tu sais qu'en rentrant, t'aura un bon radiateur sur patte pour te tenir chaud.

- Roooooh laisse moi finir ! Mais oui, t'as raison. ...Ah mon Dean chéri …

- Oui bref, tu es frigorifié et ?

- Oui bon, je pensais à quand j'étais gamine, avant Noël, ma mère me préparait toujours du chocolat chaud, comme ça quand je rentrais des cours frigorifié comme aujourd'hui bah un bon chocolat m'attendait !

- Oh putain c'est vrai que ça à l'air génial.

- Aaaah on est d'accord !

- Bravo Cynth' ! J'ai envie de chocolat chaud maintenant !

- ...moi aussi ! Enfin, en priorité, je veux rentrer! Au chaud.

Au bout d'une petite demie-heure, elles arrivèrent enfin chez Bobby, où la petite bande avait élue domicile pour l'hiver. Elles garèrent la Comet à coté de l'Impala et coururent à l'intérieur avant de définitivement se transformer en iceberg. Arrivé dedans, elles se débarrassèrent de leur vestes et de leurs chaussures dans le hall pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du propriétaire des lieux en dégueulassant tout.

- Oh putain Cynthia ! A cause de toi je sens carrément l'odeur du chocolat chaud !

- Alex. Moi aussi !

- Tu crois que Bobby en aurait …

- Putain je l'aime !

Elles coururent comme des folles jusque dans la cuisine où elles trouvèrent Sam à table entrain de lire les nouvelles, Dean de ...bah de manger et Bobby entrain de servir des tasses de …

- CHOCOLAT CHAUD ! Hurlèrent les filles comme des gamines devant le Père Noël.

Elles prirent chacune une tasse de chocolat et firent aussi un gros câlin à Bobby qui les engueula parce que « VOUS ÊTES ENTRAIN DE ME TRANSFORMER EN BONHOMMES DE NEIGE ! ALLEZ VOUS CHANGER ! » sous les rires de Sam et de Dean qui râlait parce que lui avait pas eu le droit à un câlin.

* * *

**Oui je sais, c'est court :P Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas :D Passez une bonne journée :D Moi je vais en cours là ... 'fin bref, à demain pour le prochain :D**


	3. Amitié

_**Coucou :D**_** Désolé pour le retard, je suis un peu malade aujourd'hui alors j'ai du ramper jusqu'à l'ordi xD 'fin bref, on s'en fout :P Voilà le troisième :D (bon il est un peu nul, je l'avais écrit l'année dernière pour ma meilleure amie mais je le trouve pas top :P)  
Bonne lecture :) Et encore merci pour vos reviews :D**

* * *

___**3 décembre ; **_**A****mitié **(se passe pendant la saison 4 et je précise que Dean et Cynthia sont pas encore ensemble xD)

Sam et Cynthia, ça remonte à longtemps. Ils se connaissent depuis un moment maintenant. 15 ans pour être précis. Ça remonte aux temps où les parents de Cynthia chassaient encore, ils leur arrivaient de faire équipe avec John Winchester, ils laissaient alors Cynthia dans un motel avec les fils de John, et Dean, l'aîné, veillait sur elle et Sam. Cynthia et Sam s'entendaient très bien vu qu'ils avaient le même âge. Cynthia connaissait donc bien Sam et inversement. Et c'est parce que Sam connaît bien Cynthia qu'il arrive à deviner quand quelque chose la tracasse rien qu'en la regardant.

Ça faisait maintenant bien 3h qu'ils étaient en planque devant la maison du mec qu'ils suspectaient d'être le sorcier qu'ils cherchaient. Et depuis bien 1h Cynthia avait la bouche crispée et tapotait son doigt contre le volant ce qui commençait à agacer Sam.

- Un problème ?

- Non.

Réponse sèche et courte. OK. C'est mauvais signe.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ?

- Te parler de quoi Sam ? Y'a rien ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

- Oh je sais pas. Peut-être le fait que tu martyrise ce volant depuis avant et que ton regard semble tellement lancé d'éclair que je m'étonne que le pare brise existe encore !

- Bah tu te trompe. Y'a absolument rien !

- Alex a fait quelque chose ?

- Non.

-Moi ?

- Tu respire encore alors non.

- Dean ?

- … oui, finit par répondre Cynthia après une minute d'hésitation

- Je peux savoir ?

- Non.

- Il t'a dit un truc pas sympa ?

- Non.

- Vous vous êtes disputé et tu t'es rendu compte que lui avait raison et toi tord ? Railla Sam

- Tu veux rentrer avec la même taille ce soir ? Menaça Cynthia

- Pardon. Mais tu sais que si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler.

- Oui je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- OK.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne prit la parole et restèrent fixé sur la maison qu'il surveillait. Mais tout d'un coup :

- Anna est une pétasse, dit Cynthia.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Non mais la meuf, elle croit elle peut débarquer comme ça et se faire Dean quoi !

- Ah. C'est donc ça le problème. Dean et Anna.

- Non !

Sam la fixa avec un regard de « te fous pas de ma gueule »

- Bon OK c'est ça. J'avoue !

- Mais en quoi ça te dérange ? Je veux dire, je sais que toi et Dean vous avez une relation assez ...euh, spécial mais, c'est Dean quoi ! Tu sais très bien comment il est !

- Ouais je sais comment il est. Et c'est ça le problème.

Nouveau gros silence.

- Dis Sammy, si je te dis un truc, tu promet de rien dire ?

- A propos de Dean ?

- Yep. Euh …

-Tu l'aime ?

- … Tu commence un peu à trop bien me connaître pour ma propre sécurité.

- Écoute Cynth' …

- Ouais je sais, je suis dingue parce que c'est de Dean Winchester qu'on parle là !

- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire. T'es loin d'être dingue, et puis je te dis qu'il faut que tu fonce et s'il se rend pas compte que t'es exactement la fille qu'il lui faut c'est qu'il est vraiment désespéré.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- De ?

- Que je suis « exactement la fille qu'il lui faut » ?

- Bien-sûr.

- Roooooh ! Dans mes bras Sammy ! S'exclama Cynthia avant de prendre Sam dans ses bras.

- Cynth', j'ai plus 11 ans tu sais, appelle moi Sam !

- Tu sais que tu gâche tout le moment sentimental là ? Et je compte sur toi pour la fermer ! Ou t'aura rien à Noël !

- J'ai le droit à un cadeau ? Le miracle de Noël existe donc !

- Non, le miracle de Noël ce sera quand Alex se rappellera que les recherches passe avant la bouffe, railla Cynthia en lisant le SMS que sa meilleure amie venait de lui envoyer.

- Et que tu m'appelleras Sam.

- Ah, dit subitement Cynthia en relevant la tête vers la maison qu'ils surveillaient. Le loup sort de la bergerie. C'est parti !

* * *

**Héhé :D Voilà :) Donc à demain :D**


	4. Sapin

_** Hellooow :D**_** J'espère que vous allez bien ? :D Voilà le quatrième :D En espérant que ça vous plaira :)  
Et à partir de celui-là, ça se passe durant la saison 9 :) Mais comme je l'avais dit, je suis désolé, comme je les ai écrit en été, pas d'Ezeckiel :/ et Kevin n'est pas souvent présent, toutes mes excuses :/ Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**4 décembre:**_**Sap****in.**

Dean et Sam rentrèrent au bunker après avoir passer la journée à essayer d'arrêter un fantôme qui hantait un entrepôt à quelques heures d'ici. Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, ils sentirent tout de suite que les filles avaient changé un truc. Il y avait cette odeur, une bonne odeur qui leur rappelèrent quelque chose même si sur le coup ils n'auraient pas su dire quoi. Cynthia déboula tout d'un coup dans l'entrée.

- Bonjour vous deux, alors cette chasse ? Demanda-t-elle avec un gros sourire de « je vous cache un truc alors j'essaie de faire diversion »

- Oui ça va, on est juste crever. Dis moi Cynth' …

- Oui Sammy ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Cynthia.

- Rien.

Dean voulut avancer mais sa petite amie se mit devant lui.

- Attendez. Vous voulez pas rester ici ?

- Dans l' entrée ? Railla Sam

- Cynthia, pousse toi s'il te plaît.

- Tu sais que t'es très beau aujourd'hui ?

Sam roula des yeux en riant, cette fille était pas possible. Il profita du fait qu'elle était occupé à retenir Dean pour passer à coté d'elle et aller dans la pièce principal. Et il sut enfin ce qu'était cette si bonne odeur qui lui rappelait quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Au fond de la pièce, juste derrière la table, trônait un sapin. Pas encore décoré mais très beau quand même. Il était grand. Pas immense mais grand quand même. Alex était assise à la table entrain de faire Dieu sait quoi sur l'ordi. Elle releva la tête vers son frère.

- Hey Sam. Alors cette chasse ?

- Crevante mais y'a eu pire. Et vous cette journée ?

- Crevante.

- Installer un sapin, c'est sûr que c'est crevant.

- Quand tu le fais avec Cynthia, oui.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Ça te dérange pas dis ?

- De ? Le sapin ?

- Oui.

- Non, c'est même une bonne idée, mais vous comptez le décorer non ?

- Bien-sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Dean, qui avait enfin réussi à échapper à Cynthia, arriva dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et fixa le sapin sans rien dire. Cynthia arriva à son tour et, ne regardant pas vraiment devant elle, failli se prendre Dean en pleine tronche.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous au milieu du chemin Dean ?

- C'est un sapin ?

- Bravo Einstein, t'a du mettre un moment à le trouver tiens !

Dean se tourna vers sa petite amie avec son air « te fous pas de ma gueule ».

- Pour Noël ?

- Non, pour décorer, je suis devenue écolo et en mal de nature, débile. A ton avis ?

- Oui bon.

- Et Dean ? Appela encore une fois Cynthia

- Quoi ?

- On fête Noël cette année.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- OK. Alex ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu veux fêter Noël ?

- Bah oui.

- Ça fait 2 sur 5. Sam ?

- Avec joie, répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

- Et de 3. CASTIEL ?!

Castiel, qui était dans une des chambres arriva et fixa Cynthia sans comprendre.

- Oui ?

- Es tu d'accord pour fêter Noël ?

- Comme vous voulez.

- Non mais, oui ou non ?

- Bah si Dean et Sam veulent …

- Tss ! Oui ou non ?

- Oui ?

- Super ! Dean, ça fait 4 contre 1. Soit tu fêtes avec nous, soit tu restera seul dans ta chambre ce soir-là.

- Ou je peux aller fêter seul dans un bar, avec plein de jolies filles avec qui je pourrais …

- Tu seras avec nous, ligoté à une chaise s'il le faut mais tu seras là ! Répliqua Cynthia sèchement.

Alex et Sam éclatèrent de rire et Castiel sembla remarquer le sapin seulement maintenant.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un arbre au milieu de la pièce.

- Pour fêter Noël, Cas, lui répondit Sam.

- Mais, on n'est que le 4 décembre …

- Oui je sais, dit Cynthia, mais chez moi, on le mettait toujours début décembre. Et puis, ça sent bon le sapin comme ça.

- D'accord, céda Dean. Va pour fêter Noël et pour le sapin, mais rien d'autre hein !

- Promis, fit Cynthia qui était face à lui.

Sam et Alex éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Quoi ? Voulut savoir Dean

- Non non rien, répondirent les deux Winchester en chœur.

S'ils rigolaient, c'était simplement à cause de Cynthia qui en disant « Promis » à Dean, avait croisé les doigts dans son dos. Avec elle, Dean n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

**Voilà :D A demain la compagnie :D**


	5. Froid

**Coucou :D ça va ? Moi ça va enfin mieux \o/ je retourne en cours aujourd'hui :)  
****Alors celui là c'est le préféré d'une pote parce qu'elle le trouve marrant :P Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**5 décembre : **_**Froid**

- PUTAIN CYNTHIA ! BOUGE TOI MERDE ! ON VA ENQUÊTER, PAS A UN DÉFILÉ DE MODE ! Il te faut quand même pas 3h pour enfiler ta tenue ! Hurla Alex dans le couloir, excédée par le temps que prenait sa meilleure amie pour enfiler sa tenue du FBI.

- C'est bon grincheuse, je suis là dans 5 minutes !

« Zeeeen » marmonna Alex pour elle-même. Elle décida alors d'aller attendre dans la pièce principal du bunker, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait encore attendre plus que cinq minutes et surtout pour éviter de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain et de traîner Cynthia par les cheveux jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'installa alors à la table à côté de Sam qui était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Pas encore parti ? Demanda celui-ci

- Non parce que Mlle Thompson ne se décide pas à sortir de la salle de bain.

- Attends, elle y est encore ?

- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps, je vais la faire sortir moi-même dans 2 minutes.

Dean arriva à ce moments-là, l'ordinateur portable de Sam en main et s'installa en face de sa sœur. Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda, surpris.

- Toi et Cynth' étiez pas censé partir enquêté ce matin ? Questionna-t-il étonné de voir sa sœur encore là

- Si mais ton écervelé de copine compte apparemment emménager dans la salle de bain, ironisa Alex en réponse.

- Son écervelé de copine t'emmerde et te signale qu'elle n'attends plus que toi, répliqua la voix de Cynthia derrière son dos.

Alex se leva alors mais stoppa tout mouvement quand son regard se posa sur sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ? Demanda Cynthia, agacée qu'Alex la fixe comme si elle était un OVNI.

- Rien mais, tu compte sortir comme _ça _? Questionna Alex en détaillant la tenue de Cynthia et s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

- Ma tenue te pose un problème grincheuse ?

- Bah, si on était au Pôle Nord et qu'il faisait -50, non. Mais on est aux États-Unis ici et il fait pas si froid tu sais.

En effet, Cynthia avait non seulement enfilé sa tenue du FBI mais avait ajouter, par dessus, une grosse veste blanche, des grosses bottes noires, une écharpe en laine noire et un bonnet gris à pompon sur la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué Alex, mais il fait froid dehors.

- Ouais mais pas à ce point, ma veste et mon pull suffiront. Pas la peine de me transformer en sumo pour avoir chaud.

- C'est qui que tu traite de sumo là ?

- Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, répliqua Alex en priant quand même pour que Cynthia ne soit pas vexé ou sinon elle pourrait dire adieu à la vie.

- Mouais, que je t'entende pas te plaindre quand ton simili cuir ne te tiendra pas chaud. Bon, je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, à plus les mecs !

Alex, Sam et Dean regardèrent alors Cynthia partir vers la porte, non sans enfiler des gants blancs avant de sortir.

- Mon dieu. Ce sera un miracle qu'on ne se fasse pas arrêter pour tentative de terrorisme, railla Alex en enfilant elle aussi sa veste et partir vers la porte alors que Sam et Dean lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sam étudiait des archives des Hommes de Lettres et que Dean errait sur le net, Cynthia arriva, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Alors cette affaire ? Demanda Sam en la voyant arriver.

- Pour une fois, rien de surnaturel, juste un psychopathe bon pour l'asile, répondit la blonde en enlevant son attirail anti-froid.

Dean releva la tête de l'ordi pour saluer les filles quand il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Euh, où est Alex ? Tu l'a abandonné là-bas ? Demanda l'aîné des Winchester

- Ah non t'inquiètes pas, elle arrive. Elle a juste un peu de mal à avancer, dit Cynthia sur un ton moqueur.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam, elle s'est fait mal ?

- Non, elle a juste trèèèès froid.

Alex arriva justement, tremblante de froid, les bras croisés dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer, claquant des dents. Elle enleva sa veste avec peine et s'assit, ou plutôt, s'affala sur la chaise à coté de Dean, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Cynthia qui elle avait sorti une tasse d'un des meubles de l'espace cuisine et fouillait dans les placards.

- Tu cherche quelque chose Cynthia ? Demanda Sam

- Oui mais c'est bon j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Cynthia, brandissant un sachet de chocolat chaud au dessus de sa tête.

- Attends, depuis quand on en a ? s'étonna Sam

- Depuis que J'AI fais les courses, railla Cynthia.

- Ça va aller sœurette ? S'enquit Dean en voyant que celle-ci semblait mourir de froid.

- Oui oui, juste un peu froid.

- Je te … commença Cynthia dans le but de sortir un de ses maintenant célèbre « je te l'avais dit »

- Cynthia, ose finir cette phrase et je te tue ! Menaça la cadette des Winchester.

Cynthia, elle, était d'ailleurs entrain de verser le chocolat chaud dans une tasse et l'apporta à Alex qui se jeta dessus après l'avoir remercier.

- Tu vois, tu m'aurais écouter, t'aurais eu chaud. On est en décembre Alex, il fait froid et …

- Continue à jouer les mamans avec moi et je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton bonnet, son foutu pompon, tes gants, ta doudoune et que je te pends avec ton écharpe !

- Ah, les joie de l'hiver ! Répliqua Sam en souriant.

* * *

**Héhé et voilà :D Pour une fois, je comprends Cynthia, il fait tellement froid chez moi que je me promènerais bien en bonnet et doudoune même à l'intérieur ;) Bon bah, à demain, moi j'y go, j'ai un oral en anglais :P *cœur*  
PS ; qui a vu l'épisode 9 ? Mon dieu, je pourrais jamais attendre janvier :/ Et puis finalement, le fait que y ai pas beaucoup de Kevin dans mes petits trucs est plus vraiment gênant :'( **


	6. Décorations

**Coucou :D Désolé j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews hier, j'ai eu cours jusqu'à 18h et puis de 19h à 21h j'étais au théatre avec ma classe et en rentrant je me suis écroulée sur mon lit :P Mais merci quand même :) **

* * *

_**6 décembre : **_**Décorations.**

- Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse Cynth !

- Si Alex ! On va le faire, et maintenant !

- Castiel, à mon signal, on cours s'enfermer dans une chambre et on en bouge plus jusqu'à ce que la folie ai quitté Cynthia.

- Tututututut, pense même pas à t'enfermer dans une chambre avec Castiel. Je sais que tu adorerais pour certaines raisons mais c'est pas le moment.

- Euh, pour quelle raisons elle adorerait resté bloqué dans une chambre avec moi ? Demanda soudainement Castiel

- T'es peut-être humain mais tu comprends toujours pas nos allusions hein, railla Cynthia. Bref, vous restez là et on fait ça !

« Elle a pété un plomb » se dit alors Alex. Non mais sérieusement, ils n'avaient plus 5 ans. Leur faire décoré le bunker pour Noël, n'importe quoi ! Mais malheureusement pour la Winchester, si. C'était exactement ce que voulait Cynthia en les appelant ici alors que les frère Winchester venait de partir.

- C'est quoi ces cartons ? Voulut savoir Castiel en voyant plusieurs boites derrière Cynthia.

- Ah ! Voilà, lui au moins s'interesse à ce que je fais ! S'exclama Cynthia en jetant un regard mauvais vers Alex qui leva les yeux au ciel. C'est des décos de Noël, je les ai trouver en fouillant dans le débarras des Hommes de Lettres. Et j'en ai racheté quelques plus récente.

- C'est là que tu avais disparu ce matin ? S'étonna Alex en comprenant.

- Exact ! Bon, on va s'y mettre mais avant …

Elle s'approcha d'une radio qu'elle avait installé dans le bunker et mit la musique à fond. « All I Want For Christmas Is You » emplit alors la pièce.

- Seigneur, tuez moi sur le champs, marmonna Alex en voyant sa meilleure amie se pencher vers deux sac et en ressortir des bouts de tissus rouge.

- Vous deux, bougez pas ! Leur dit-elle.

- On doit pas décorer ? Demanda Castiel qui ne comprenait plus si Cynthia voulait qu'il les aide ou pas.

- Oui mais d'abord …

Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Alex et lui vissa un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête. Celle-ci avait une tête exaspéré. Cynthia s'approcha alors de Castiel et lui mit aussi un bonnet identique sur la tête. Elle s'éloigna comme pour admirer un chef d'oeuvre et gloussa.

- Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Alex.

- Rien, je me disais que vous étiez choux tout les deux en Père et Mère Noël.

- Connasse.

- C'était un compliment Alex. Bon, let's go ! Je vais m'occuper de mettre des guirlandes dans la pièces, Alex et Cas', vous vous occupez du sapin ! Leur ordonna-t-elle en mettant elle aussi un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

Alex s'approcha d'un carton, l'air résigné, et le tira vers le sapin en demandant à Castiel de faire de même avec l'autre. Une fois devant le sapin, Castiel lui demande ce qu'il devait faire.

- Tu prends des guirlandes et tu les enroules autour du sapin.

- Ca ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant une guirlande

- Oui, et tu l'enroule autour du sapin.

Castiel s'exécuta sous le regard moqueur d'Alex qui le regarda presque s'emmeler dans la guirlande.

- Attends, on va s'y mettre à deux.

Ils mirent celle -là et continuèrent avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. Alex regarda alors le sapin où était maintenant enroulés une dizaine de guirlande.

- On gère Cas', on gère !

-Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Ce sapin va être magnifique !

Elle s'approcha alors des cartons et en sortit des boules de plusieurs couleur qu'elle se mit à accrocher. Et Castiel vit dans son regard que malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Il la rejoignit alors et ils décorèrent le coté droit du sapin quand Cynthia les rejoignit pour décorer l'autre coté.

- Regardez ce que j'ai fais !

Alex et Castiel se tournèrent alors vers le reste de la pièce et Alex siffla d'admiration en voyant ce que sa meilleure amie avait fait. Elle avait rendu la pièce totalement joyeuse et festive, des guirlandes partout, quelques décos comme des anges, mais pas trop parce que Cynthia ne voulait pas déprimer Castiel, et quelques boules à neiges qui semblaient vieilles mais très belles. Cynthia partit préparer du chocolat chaud alors que Castiel et Alex continuaient à décoré leur coté du sapin. Elle leur ramena une tasse de chocolat à chacun et ils firent une petite pause. Les musiques de Noël défilaient et Castiel chantonnait même parfois alors que Cynthia chantait comme si elle était sous la douche et qu'Alex rigolait en la voyant faire des pas de danse bizarre.

Ils venaient juste de se remettre à décorer le sapin, Alex et Castiel d'un coté et Cynthia seule de l'autre, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Kevin, Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Demanda Dean.

- Ca se voit non Sherlock ? Railla Cynthia, on décore !

- T'as même obligé Castiel ? Mais tu n'as pas de cœur !

- En fait, j'étais d'accord, répondit le concerné.

- Mon dieu Sam, elle a contaminé tout le monde …

Kevin et Sam partirent s'affaler sur des canapés que Cynthia avait insisté pour faire installer dans la pièce pour la rendre « plus accueillante » .

- J'aime bien moi ! Dit Sam une fois assis sur le canapé.

- Moi aussi. Renchérit Kevin.

- Merci les mecs ! Répondit Cynthia.

Dean lui, s'approcha du sapin et ne vit donc pas sa petite amie s'approcher en douce et lui mettre un bonnet sur la tête.

-Ah non Cynth ! Je joue pas moi !

- Rooooh allez, t'es mignon en Papa Noël, répliqua Alex.

- Merci du soutient soeurette.

- Toujours là pour ça Dean.

Kevin se leva et partit vers les sacs en disant que lui aussi, voulait un bonnet. Il en prit deux, en lança un à Sam qui l'enfila en rigolant et mit le sien sur la tête.

- Quelle fine équipe, railla Alex, les chasseurs de Noël !

- Je suis sûre qu'on ferait fuir toutes les créatures comme ça ! Railla à son tour Sam.

- Je pense aussi.

- Bon les pipelettes ! Les interrompit Cynthia, on a un sapin à finir !

Alex se remit alors à accrocher les dernières décorations alors que Castiel l'aidait et que même Dean partit aidé sa petite amie de l'autre côté. Une fois finit, ils se reculèrent et admirèrent le résultat.

-C'est beau ! S'exclama Castiel.

- Y'a pas à dire, s'exclama à son tour Cynthia. Mais je trouve que notre coté est mieux que le votre !

- C'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Alex.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si, renchérit Dean.

- Je trouve que les deux côtés sont très bien, finit par dire Sam pour mettre fin aux hostilité.

- Merci Sam, lui dit Alex. Notre côté est très bien aussi !

Elle alla vers le carton et en sortit une étoile.

- Ah, il faut encore mettre ça !

- T'es un peu petite pour atteindre le sommet non ? Plaisanta Sam.

Alex lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers Castiel pour lui tendre l'étoile.

- Honneur au plus jeune !

- Alex, j'ai plus d'un milliers d'année.

- Ouais, en année ange Cas', en année humaine t'as même pas un an. A toi de le faire.

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Tu la met au sommet. Et tu fais un vœu.

- Quoi comme ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Castiel mit donc l'étoile au sommet du sapin puis partit s'asseoir avec les autres. Ils burent, des chocolats chaud pour certains, des bières pour d'autre et puis Dean se tourna vers sa copine.

- Cynthia ?

- Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci

- Tu pourrais s'il te plait … éteindre la musique parce qu'un seul couplet de Jingles Bells Rock en plus et je me suicide.

- Je sais pas j'hésite.

Mais elle finit par aller éteindre la radio et revint s'asseoir. Elle inspecta alors la pièce. Ils avaient superbement bien décoré, finalement.

* * *

**Voilà :) et maintenant je me grouille pour pas être en retard pour mon bus ;) Bonne journée :) **


	7. Froid 2

_**Hellowwwwww :D **_**J'espère que vous passez un bon samedi :) Merci pour vos review et voilà celui d'aujourd'hui :D **

* * *

_**7 décembre : **_**Froid.**

C'était calme ce matin-là dans le bunker, oui C'ÉTAIT car

- ALEXIA WINCHESTER JE VAIS TE TUER !

Cynthia débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce, effrayant tout le monde au passage. Alex, elle, resta tranquillement assise, demandant au ciel ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mérité ça.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ?

- T'as ENCORE pris toute l'eau chaude ! Je vais finir par me transformer en glaçon si ça continue !

Alex retint la réflexion qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le fait que, Cynthia en glaçon lui ferait des vacances et s'excusa.

- Tes excuses tu peux te les mettre là où je pense.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, laissant une Alex qui leva les yeux au ciel, un Castiel paumé (pour changer) et un Sam mort de rire.

- Ah, nos journées seraient bien ennuyeuse sans notre Cynthia, railla-t-il

- Mouais, j'hésite quand même, répondit Alex.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Cynthia était installée à table avec l'ordinateur d'Alex et regardait des vidéos débiles sur le net en se disant que l'ennui et internet ne se mariait pas forcément bien, quand elle vit Castiel passer à coté d'elle et partir vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu fais quoi Cas ?

- Je vais prendre l'air dix minutes.

- Chope pas la crève hein !

- La quoi ?

- … tombe pas malade quoi.

- J'ai mis une veste et un gilet, ça devrait aller.

- D'accord. A dans 10 minutes.

Mais vingt minutes plus tard, Castiel n'était toujours pas là. Cynthia était sur le point de sortir voir où il était quand sa meilleure amie arriva dans la pièce et qu'un sourire machiavélique prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Alex ?

- Écoute si c'est encore pour ce matin je t'ai déjà dit que je suis …

- Non c'est pas ça. Cas est parti prendre l'air y'a 20 minutes.

- Et ? Je suis pas sa nounou au dernière nouvelle, railla Alex

- Non je sais mais tu peux aller voir ce qu'il fout ?

- OK.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Cynthia allait lui dire qu'elle devrait prendre sa veste quand elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Et puis pourquoi pas ?

Quand Alex fut sorti, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte et la verrouilla. Héhé, Alex allait morfler, et puis, elle allait être en tête à tête avec Castiel, avec un peu de chance, Cynthia ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Alex quant à elle, venait de repérer Castiel qui était juste en face entrain d'observer le paysage enneigé.

- Ah tu es là, lui dit-elle

- Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?

- Moi ? Nul part, mais Cynthia avait peur que tu te sois fais écraser ou même kidnapper.

Alex l'avait rejoint et croisait les bras devant elle pour se réchauffer un peu. Castiel tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tremblait.

- Tu n'as pas mis de veste ?

- Non papa, railla-t-elle en retour. Je pensais te trouver et rentrer directement.

- Allons-y alors.

Ils retournèrent à la porte du bunker et Alex ouvrit la porte, ou du moins, _essaya _de l'ouvrir car, elle eut beau pousser, elle restait fermée. Son portable vibra alors dans sa poche, elle le prit et y vit un SMS de sa meilleure amie « Oups, j'ai _accidentellement _ paumé les clés ».

- CYNTH PAUVRE DEBILE JE N'AI PAS DE VESTE, hurla-t-elle alors.

Seul un rire démoniaque et un « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dans ton cas, c'est du congelé » lui répondit.

- C'est décidé, déclara soudainement Alex, je vais la tuer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel.

- Elle a « paumé » les clés, répondit Alex en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- C'est pas de sa faute, ça arrive.

Alex soupira en se tournant vers l'ancien ange.

- Va vraiment falloir que je t'apprennes l'ironie, Cas. Mais en attendant, je te jure que si je meurs pas de froid à cause d'elle, je la tue, rajouta-t-elle en se frottant les bras avec ses mains.

Elle ne vit pas Castiel ouvrir sa veste, elle ne le vit pas non plus l'enlever, elle sentit juste quand il la posa sur ses épaules.

- Tiens.

- Oh putain Cas je t'aime ! Tu gères, s'exclama-t-elle en enfilant la veste.

- Tu m'ai...

- Tu m'aideras à tuer Cynthia dis ? Le coupa-t-elle

- On ne va pas tuer Cynthia pour une histoire de cl..., commença Castiel avant de se stopper au milieu de sa phrase en comprenant, ah, c'était ironique c'est ça ?

- Tu vois que tu commence à comprendre ! Répondit Alex en souriant.

- Alors oui je t'aiderais à la tuer, dit-il en exagérant, de trop, le ton sarcastique dans sa voix ce qui fit rire Alex.

Alex s'adossa contre la porte, résignée à attendre que sa méchante meilleure amie daigne lui ouvrir la porte quand Castiel pensa à quelque chose

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Sam ?

Alex le regarda alors et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Tu sais que je t'aime quand t'as de bonnes idées dans ce genre ? S'exclama-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

- Seulement quand j'ai de bonnes idées ? Demanda doucement Castiel, peut-être même trop doucement puisqu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Alex, quant à elle, envoya un SMS de détresse à son grand frère préféré (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle marqua dans ledit SMS). Ils attendirent à peine quelques minutes avant que Sam ne vole à leur secours en ouvrant la porte. Alex se précipita à l'intérieur suivit par Castiel.

- Merci Sammy ! T'es le meilleur !

- De rien sœurette mais rappelle moi Sammy et je te remet dehors et cette fois tu y reste.

- Roooooh, t'es pas marrant.

Cynthia arriva alors, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et laissa Alex lui lancer toutes les menaces qui lui passaient par la tête. Menaces qu'elle ponctua d'une insulte quand Cynthia fit allusion au fait qu'elle portait la veste de Castiel. Alex abandonna et partit vers sa chambre se débarrasser de ses vieilles Doc qui étaient trempée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et enleva ses chaussures. On toqua à la porte, elle ouvrit et sortit de la chambre pour y trouver Castiel qui venait récupérer sa veste.

- Ah oui, dit-elle en enlevant la veste avant de la lui tendre, encore merci.

Elle commença à partir pour rejoindre les autres quand elle se tourna vers Castiel, lui planta un baiser sur la joue et ajouta

- Et pour répondre à ta question, non, pas seulement quand tu as de bonnes idées.

Et cette fois elle partit rejoindre les autres et ne vit pas Castiel qui souriait dans son dos.

* * *

**Voilà :D J'espère que vous avez aimé :D A demain et bon week-end :D **


	8. Gui

_**Coucou **_**:D j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end :D Encore un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews *coeur* **

* * *

_**8 décembre : **_**Gui.**

Quand Alex sortit de sa chambre ce matin là, elle passa à deux millimètre de la syncope. En effet, en ouvrant sa porte son cœur loupa un battement en trouvant sa meilleure amie adossée au mur d'en face s'y appuyant comme si elle voulait y disparaître et semblant guetter quelque chose ou quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Putain mais t'es timbrée ! S'exclama Alex

- CHUT ! Lui répondit sèchement Cynthia

- Mais t'a failli me faire avoir une syncope !

- Tu parles d'une grande perte, railla la blonde, maintenant ou tu chuchote ou tu la ferme, merci !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous au juste ? Demanda Alex en chuchotant cette fois.

- J'attends que Dean sorte de la chambre.

- Pour lui faire « BOUH » ? railla Alex

- Mais non débile ! Pour me foutre sous le gui !

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'après toutes ses années t'as encore besoin d'une excuse aussi débile qu'une branche de gui pour embrasser mon frère ?

- Mais non roooh ! J'ai juste envie de respecter une tradition de Noël !

Alex ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander celle-ci

- Non rien, j'essaie juste de me convaincre que oui, la personne en face de moi a bien 30 ans et pas 15 comme on pourrait le croire.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

Et elle fila tout d'un coup à l'autre bout du couloir. Alex se tourna pour voir la porte de la chambre où dormait Dean et Cynthia s'ouvrir et sa meilleure amie se mettre sous la branche de gui juste devant. Dean sortit de la chambre et comme Alex quelques minutes plus tôt, s'effraya en découvrant Cynthia devant lui.

- Coucou toi ! Le salua Cynthia avec un grand sourire.

- Oh bordel Cynth' ! Préviens quand t'es là.

-Désolé, j'y penserai à l'avenir.

Dean s'approcha d'elle et elle tendit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser …

- On mange quoi ce matin ? Voulut savoir Dean en dépassant Cynthia et saluant sa sœur d'un signe de tête.

Il partit vers la cuisine sous le fou rire d'Alex et les yeux de Cynthia qui lançait des éclairs dans sa direction.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire demi portion ? Siffla méchamment Cynthia à sa meilleure amie.

-J'appelle ça, un vent monumental ! Expliqua Alex avant de rire de plus bel.

**#Essai n°2**

- DEEEEEEEEAN !

Alex, assise à table, leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant sa meilleure amie s'égosiller depuis le couloir. Mais elle ne dit rien et se reconcentra sur l'écran d'ordinateur posé sur la table devant elle.

- DEEEEEEEAN ! Entendit-elle encore.

- Un problème ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Dean qui venait de répondre à Cynthia mais celle de Castiel.

- Tu t'appelles Dean maintenant toi ? Le rembarra Cynthia

- Euh, non.

- Alors du vent !

Alex rit doucement en voyant Castiel débarquer, l'air encore plus paumé que d'habitude. Il s'installa en face d'elle.

- Je crois que Cynthia est énervée.

- Fais pas attention Cas, elle a juste un plan en tête.

- DEAAAAAAN BORDEL ! Entendirent-ils encore appeler.

- QUOI MERDE ? Répondit la voix de Dean derrière Alex qui s'effraya pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- RAMENE TES BELLES FESSES PAR ICI FAUT QUE JE TE MONTRE UN TRUC !

Alex regarda alors son grand frère se diriger vers le couloir avec un sourire moqueur. Castiel la vit faire mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle regardait vers le couloir en semblant attendre impatiemment quelque chose.

- Alex, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Chut, attends. Tu va voir ça va être marrant.

Quelques secondes après, Cynthia arriva vers eux, l'air passablement énervée et s'installa à coté de Castiel qui n'osa plus bouger de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'hystérique qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Encore loupée ? Demanda Alex en essayant de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- A ton avis ? Répondit sèchement Cynthia

- A mon avis ? Oui.

- Bah la ferme alors.

Alex regarda alors Castiel l'air de dire « On est pas sorti de l'auberge ».

**#Essai n°3**

- Dis moi Alex

- Oui Dean ?

- Il se passe quoi exactement avec Cynthia aujourd'hui ?

- Oh rien, juste une de ses lubies.

- Et c'est quoi cette fois ?

- Je crois que l'approche des fêtes lui dérègle les neurones. Ou peut-être la neige, qui sait.

- Donc j'ai pas à être inquiet?

- Pour elle ? Non . C'est pour nous qu'il faut que tu t'inquiètes.

Alex resta à fixer Dean pendant quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Au fait, viens voir, je dois te montrer un truc bizarre.

- Je te suis.

Elle l'entraîna au bout du couloir où se trouvait leurs chambres.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur l'avait emmener ici.

- Tu remarques rien de bizarre ?

- A part le fait que Cynthia a accrocher des feuilles au plafond ? Non.

Il allait se tourner vers sa sœur pour qu'elle lui explique mais une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Bon, c'est pas que je vous aimes pas mais mon devoir ici s'achève et je vais me coucher avant de vomir. Bonne nuit les amoureux, leur dit Alex en partant vers sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était allongé sur son lit entrain de lire un livre, Alex vit la tête de sa meilleure amie apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Merci demi portion, t'as géré !

- De rien Cynth' mais j'exige un paiement !

- Crève ! Lui répliqua Cynthia en fermant la porte.

- TU M'AS EXPLOITÉE ALORS ?! ET L'ESPRIT DE NOEL LA-DEDANS ! Hurla Alex

- BONNE NUIT DEMI-PORTION !

* * *

**Et voilà :D En espérant que ça vous a plut :) A demain tout le monde :D**


	9. Bonheur

_**Coucouuuu :D **_**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :D Nous on a installé notre sapin hier dans la salle à manger, j'aaaaaime trop :D  
Bref, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

_**9 décembre : **_**Bonheur.**

La vie de chasseur est dure. On passe ses jours à se battre, à perdre des proches, voir des gens mourir. Et même si on en sauve pas mal, il en restera toujours pour qui on ne pourra rien faire et qui mourrons quand même. Et on a beau en sauver d'avantage qu'on en condamne, ça ne rachètera jamais les vies qu'on à pas pu sauver. On se sentira toujours un peu coupable pour les vies sacrifiées. Mais ça, ça dépendra des chasseurs. Il y a ceux comme Sam et Cynthia qui se sentent coupable sur le moment mais qui au fil des jours, oublient. Pas totalement bien-sûr, ça restera dans un coin de leurs têtes mais les vies qu'ils sauveront par la suite compenseront un peu. Il y a ceux comme Alex qui se sentent coupable un bon moment. Qui s'en veulent pendant des semaines mais qui comme Cynthia et Sam oublient, mais il suffira d'un petit rappel pour que la culpabilité les rongent à nouveau. Et puis, les chasseurs comme Dean. Qui se sentent coupable à vie pour les gens qu'ils ne pouvait pas sauver. La culpabilité sera toujours là. Peu importe le nombre de gens qu'il sauvera par la suite, Dean se sentira toujours coupable. Ça le ronge jour après jour et l'empêche d'être vraiment heureux. Dean n'est jamais vraiment heureux ou serein, il y a toujours toutes les victimes de chasse en tête et leur mort sur la conscience. Et même quand Sam, Alex, Cynthia, Kevin ou même Castiel lui dit de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'il ne sauvera jamais tout le monde, il ne les écoute pas et continue à s'en vouloir. Il n'est jamais vraiment « heureux » juste des fois un peu plus que d'habitude mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Même en cette période de Noël, où Cynthia est limite euphorique et heureuse comme une petite gamine de 3 ans, où Sam à l'air joyeux en permanence malgré les épreuves qu'il a dut subir il y a quelques temps, où Castiel, entraîné par la bonne humeur permanente de Cynthia, sourit et est heureux, où Kevin à l'air moins fatigué et où Alex, même si elle le niera toujours, devient souriante pour un rien et joyeuse. Même là, il n'arrive pas à être vraiment heureux.

Il les entends d'ailleurs en ce moment-même. Ils sont entrain de discuter joyeusement dans la grande pièce du bunker, sûrement affaler sur les canapés que Cynthia à insister pour installer. Ils sont entrain de rire alors que lui reste seul dans sa chambre. Il les entends parler, rire. Puis soudainement, il entends des pas dans le couloir et quelques instants plus tard, on toque à sa porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sur Cynthia.

- Un problème ? Demande-t-il alors

- Oui. Y'a un crétin dans ce bunker qui reste seul à broyer du noir dans sa chambre alors qu'on passe une bonne soirée ensemble, tranquille.

- Ah.

- Bon Dean, t'a 30 secondes pour lever tes fesses de ce lit et nous rejoindre avant que je te traîne moi-même jusque dans le salon par les cheveux.

- Le salon ? Dit Dean en riant.

- Ouais, des canapés, une table, des chaises, on appelle ça un salon. Bon, change pas de sujet, grouille !

Dean se mit à rire devant la perspicacité de sa petite amie mais se leva quand même pour la rejoindre, sachant très bien qu'elle serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Arrivé près de Cynthia, celle-ci lui sourit en lui attrapant la main et le tira jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle appelait apparemment « salon » maintenant. Une fois arrivé, elle lui lâcha la main et retourna s'asseoir sur un canapé à coté de Castiel et en face d'Alex et Sam. Dean lui, hésita un peu et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à examiner la scène devant lui. La pièce principale du bunker, décoré pour Noël avec des guirlandes partout, le sapin trônant au fond, mieux décoré du côté gauche que du droit selon Cynthia. Alex et Sam assis sur un canapé en face de Cynthia et Castiel, assis sur l'autre canapé et Kevin assis par terre, adossé à un canapé près de Sam. Ils rigolaient, buvaient des bières qui étaient posé sur une sorte de table basse improvisée au milieu des deux canapés, et piochant dans un bol qui semblait contenir du pop-corn fait par Sam.

- Dean ? Tu compte resté planté là ? Lui demanda soudainement Alex

- Non, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

Alex lui fit alors signe d'approché en se décalant vers Sam pour lui laisser une place à coté d'elle. Dean s'installa alors à coté de sa sœur.

- Vas-y Kev, raconte nouveau ton histoire ! Tu vas voir Dean, c'est énorme ! Dit Alex en essayant de s'empêcher de rire.

Et alors que Kevin raconta son histoire pour la seconde fois et qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Dean se dit que finalement, les soirs comme ça, avec juste ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il l'était quand même, heureux. Comme jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà :D A demain et courage pour cette semaine (plus que deux semaines et je suis en VACANCES :D) **


	10. Calendrier de l'Avent

_**Coucou :D**_** Eeeeh plus que 14 jours avant Noël \o/ (et 10 avant les vacances :P) J'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews hier, mon ordi voulait pas :P Mais un gros merci quand même :)  
Bref, je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_**10 décembre : **_**Calendrier de l'Avent.**

Cette fois, le coupable allait payer. Foi de Cynthia. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ah non, cette fois, une tête va tomber. Quand osent-ils lui faire ça à elle. Elle qui sacrifierait tout pour eux. Elle qui les soutient toujours, qui est toujours là quand ils ont besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, de quelqu'un pour les écouter. Elle a toujours fait tout pour eux. Et c'est comme ça qu'il l'a remercie ? Ah non. Cette fois, le sang coulera. Qui que soit le coupable, il allait morfler, oh ça oui. Il allait regretter d'être né tiens ! Que ce soit Sam, Castiel, Dean ou Alex, l'un d'eux n'aurait plus de tête ce soir. Elle ne sait pas encore lequel à fait le coup mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. « Respire ma fille, reste zen » se dit elle dans sa tête en attrapant sa pièce à conviction numéro 1 sur la scène de crime pour ensuite se diriger vers la pièce principale du bunker où tout les autres se trouvaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne la remarqua quand elle arriva alors elle toussota pour attirer l'attention. Et quand ils la fixèrent tous, avec une tête d'incompréhension pour certains, sauf Alex qui était plus qu'habitué aux pétages de plombs de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors. Lequel d'entre vous à fait ça ? Siffla Cynthia en tendant sa pièce à conviction à bout de bras.

Seul le gloussement d'Alex lui répondit.

- Un problème la naine ?

- Je me demandais juste s'il fallait te rappeler que le principe d'un calendrier de l'Avent, c'est un chocolat par jour pas un calendrier par jour, railla la Winchester en réponse.

- Là est le problème, ce n'est pas moi qui est tout manger. Avoue que c'est toi Alex qui m'a bouffé TOUT mon calendrier.

- Non. Je savais même pas que tu avais un calendrier. Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge.

- Ce n'est donc pas toi, se mit-elle à réfléchir à haute voix, ce n'est certainement pas Columbo puisqu'il ne soupçonnerais jamais l'existence de chocolat dans une boite en carton, rajouta-t-elle en désignant Castiel d'un signe de tête.

- Qui est Columbo ? Demanda Castiel en chuchotant à Alex

- Un détective en trench beige, lui répondit-elle

- Je n'ai plus mon trench au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué …

- Chut Castiel, laisse là dans son délire, plus vite ça passera, mieux on se portera.

Pendant ce temps, Cynthia s'était mis face à Sam de l'autre côté de la table en face de laquelle il était assis et s'était penché en avant en posant ses poings sur la table.

- A nous deux princesse Raiponce ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Princesse Raiponce ? Tu trouve que je lui ressemble ? Demanda Sam en riant

- Laisse encore tes cheveux poussés et oui, tu lui ressemblera. Change pas de sujet ! Est ce toi qui a vidé mon calendrier ?

- Non.

- Bon, disons que je te crois …

- Merci inspecteur, railla Sam

- … il ne me reste que, elle se tourna vers Dean, TOI !

- Je te jure Cynthia que ce n'est pas moi ! Répondit Dean en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! C'est forcément l'un de vous !

Les quatre concernés ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de la fixer.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse !

Et elle partit dans la chambre qu'elle partageais avec Dean en prenant soin de bien claqué la porte en passant. Sam, Alex, Castiel et Dean se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

- Bon, c'est lequel d'entre vous ? Demanda Sam

- Mais c'est pas moi je vous dis ! Répliqua Alex

- Ça doit bien être l'un de nous, à moins qu'une souris soit venu lui piquer son chocolat en pleine nuit ! Ajouta Sam.

-Bon, dit soudainement Dean, je vais aller la voir pour qu'elle arrête de bouder ou je vous explique pas la soirée d'enfer qu'on va passer.

Et il partit rejoindre Cynthia alors que Sam essayait de faire cracher le morceau à Alex, sûr et certain que c'est sa petite sœur qui était coupable. Il toqua et entra.

-Tu compte vraiment bouder ?

- Oui.

-Longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise qui c'est ! Ou qu'on me rachète un calendrier !

Dean se mit à rire en allant prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Rappelle moi ton age Cynth' ? Railla-t-il en la serrant contre lui

- Réel ou mental ? Répliqua celle-ci.

- T'arrête de bouder maintenant ?

- Si j'ai le droit à un bisou pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en souriant

- Cette fille me tuera, marmonna Dean avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête brusquement de l'embrasser et se recule sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Attends … pourquoi ton haleine sent le chocolat ? Questionna-t-elle

- Euh …

- T'avais raison, JE vais te tuer !

- TU VOIS QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI ! Hurla la voix d'Alex à travers la porte.

* * *

**Et voiiiiilà :D Et je vous dis à demain :)**


	11. Famille

_***passe sa tête discrètement pour éviter de se prendre une pierre* **_**Coucouuuuu :) Un gros gros désolé pour le retard :3 J'ai eu de gros soucis d'internet et ce matin j'avais mon bac blanc, j'étais tellement stressé que j'ai pas voulu m'énerver avec mon ordi :P Mais je suis là maintenant :) Bon, je sais, c'est very court, sorry :) *_se protège des pierres* _**

* * *

_**11 décembre ;**_** Famille.**

Castiel est heureux parce qu'il a une famille maintenant. Enfin, il en a toujours eu une mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Sa famille d'ange et les Winchester, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Chez les anges, c'est hiérarchique, les Archanges, les Anges. Et ce sont des guerriers. Ils sont tous frères mais ce n'est pas tellement une famille. Les Winchester c'est pas pareil. Ils sont tous au « même niveau » (même si des fois, Dean et Sam ne laisse pas Alex faire comme elle le sent parce que, c'est eux les aînés.) Et les Winchester sont plus différent mais plus unis que les anges qui eux ont tendance à se faire tout le temps la guerre. Les Winchester, eux, sont unis et Castiel se sent bien avec eux. Et il a finit par comprendre que c'est leurs différences qui les unit.  
Il y a Dean, l'aîné, le brun/blond aux yeux verts, têtu, grand gamin, dragueur (quand Cynthia n'est pas dans le coin) avec un sens de l'humour pas toujours compris.  
Sam, le « géant » comme le surnomme Alex, le brun aux yeux bruns/vert et aux cheveux long que Cynthia rêverait de couper (mais il ne la laissera jamais faire, qu'on soit bien d'accord) le « rat de bibliothèque » qui aime faire les recherches, ce que Dean ne comprendra jamais. Sam est plus posé que Dean, Cynthia dit que c'est « le sérieux de la bande » même s'il a tendance à prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais pour les bonnes raisons.  
Et puis il y a Cynthia, même si elle n'est pas à proprement parler une Winchester, elle fait quand même partie de la famille. Une grande blonde aux yeux bruns, bornée, un peu folle sur les bords (même si Alex dirait que le « peu » est trop gentil) qui se met en colère -trop- facilement. Une hystérique comme dirait Sam et Alex. Alex dit aussi qu'elle est bipolaire parce qu'elle a cette faculté à être de bonne humeur et gentille avec vous pour gueuler et vous taper dessus la seconde suivante. Mais sinon, c'est une amie, une vraie. Une épaule sur laquelle pleuré, même si dans ces moments-là, elle sera plutôt du genre à vous secouez en hurlant « MAIS REPRENDS TOI BORDEL ! » que du genre à vous laissez pleurer tranquillement. Il faut juste évité de se la mettre à dos, c'est dangereux sinon. Elle donne vite sa confiance mais pardonne difficilement, et ça, Castiel l'a bien compris.  
Et enfin, il y a Alex. Mais Alex, c'est spécial. Parce que oui, elle fait parti de la famille mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec Cynthia par exemple. Parce que quand il la voit, il se sent bizarre. Il la trouve plus jolie que les autres avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert (même s'il ne lui dirait pas, il sait bien qu'elle lui dirait qu'il est un débile aveugle). Et il la trouve presque parfaite, pourtant elle est têtue (mais ça apparemment, c'est génétique chez les Winchester) elle fonce toujours sans réfléchir, ce qui lui attire pas mal d'ennuis, elle a une aussi grande fierté que Dean. Elle a déteste les anges, ne fait confiance à aucun d'entre eux, à part lui, elle le dit souvent « Ouais mais Castiel c'est une exception ». Et puis elle est sarcastique, trop sarcastique mais il n'y peut rien, ses défauts il a tendance à ne pas les voir ou alors à ne pas y faire attention. Cynthia lui dit qu'il est amoureux mais il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, il ne l'a jamais été et puis il ne sait pas si Alex ressent la même chose alors il ne lui dit rien.  
Mais Castiel est heureux, il a enfin une famille, une vraie, et il a enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place.

* * *

**Voilà :) Je sais, c'était très court, je m'excuse encore :) Et encore désolé pour le retard, promis demain, vous l'aurez le matin :) **


	12. Chansons

_**Coucou :D**_** voilà comme promis, c'est à l'heure cette fois :D Un gros merci pour vos reviews en tout cas :D**

* * *

_**12 décembre : **_**Chansons.**

Cynthia était heureuse aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle était heureuse. Presque euhporique et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Vous savez, ces matins où vous avez envie de sautiller partout, sans raison particulière, vous êtes juste, bien. Elle sortit de la salle de bain où elle était entrain de s'habiller et alla vers le coin cuisine. Elle y trouva les autres. Sam et Castiel déjà bien réveillé qui discutait joyeusement sur Dieu sait quoi et Alex et Dean donnait l'impression que leur tête allait bientôt finir dans leur tasse de café. Elle alla elle aussi se préparer un café, toujours aussi joyeusement. Et quand elle se retourna vers les autres pour aller s'asseoir avec sa tasse, elle remarqua qu'ils la dévisageaient tous.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, lui répondit Alex, pourquoi tu chantonnes une chanson de Noël ?

Et Cynthia se rendit compte que depuis quelques minutes, elle chantonnait « Santa Claus is coming to town ».

- Je m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Elle s'assit alors à coté de Dean et but son café.

- Et maintenant « Last Christmas », Cynthia, arrête.

- Quoi ? Je chantonne pas bien ?

- Si mais des chansons de Noël dès le matin, soupira Alex.

- Je les aimes bien moi, ajouta Castiel.

Alex tourna la tête vers lui, l'air de dire « t'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois ?! »

- Aaaah ! Tu vois Alex, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon talent ! S'exclama Cynthia en souriant de toutes ses dents vers Castiel, merci Cas !

Alex soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Sam était aller chercher un livre et se mit à le feuilleter sous le regard désespéré de Dean qui priait pour que son frère ne l'oblige pas encore à faire des recherches. Cynthia, elle, se mit à mettre toutes les tasses de café dans l'évier, tout en continuant de chantonner.

- Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears 'll give it to someone special.

- Cynth' ? L'appela Sam

- Uhm ?

- Arrête s'il te plait, c'est dure de se concentrer en entendant des chansons comme ça …

- Pfff, bande de rabat-joie !

Mais elle arrêta quand même, même si cette foutue chanson tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Plus tard, dans l'après midi, elle était en voiture avec Dean et Alex, direction un magasin où acheter à manger. Elle râla quand Dean mit une de ses chansons qui d'après elle « datait de l'avant guerre », Dean eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Tu devrais apprécier, c'est Mistress for Christmas d'AC/DC, ça parle de Noël.

- Oh la ferme !

Alex rigola derrière tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'on dirait un vieux couple, chose à laquelle Cynthia répondit en lui tirant la langue. Arriver au magasin, Cynthia eut un sourire moqueur en entendant qu'ils passaient « All I want for Christmas is you » en boucle et Alex et Dean eurent un regard désespéré l'un vers l'autre. Bizarrement, ils firent tout pour que les courses aillent vite. De retour dans la voiture, il y eut un grand silence avant que quelqu'un se mette à chantonner

- Cynthia, c'est bon ! On l'a assez entendu pour le siècle à venir.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Dean, c'est pas moi !

Dean jeta un regard plus que noir à sa sœur dans le rétro.

- Quoi ? C'est celle que j'aime bien, et je l'ai en tête.

Dean hésita quelques secondes à se frapper la tête contre le volant, jusqu'à ce que ça l'assomme mais se retint en se disant que s'il est inconscient, ce sera Cynthia qui prendrait le volant, et il connaissait les envies de sa petite amie quant à fracasser sa voiture chérie contre un mur une bonne fois pour toute. Alors il démarra, non sans menacer sa sœur de la jeter par la fenêtre et l'obliger à rentrer à pieds si elle chantait, ne serait-ce qu'une note de plus de « All I want for Christmas is you ». Il y eut à nouveau un grand silence. Après quelques minutes, Dean approcha sa main de la radio pour mettre de la musique mais le regard de Cynthia signifiant « essaie ! » l'arrêta dans son élan.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker, Alex partit chercher son ordi dans sa chambre alors que Cynthia rangeait les courses, non sans râler contre Dean qui « pourrait m'aider au lieu de t'asseoir et me regarder faire ! » Dean allait répliquer quand il entendit une voix chantonner « Jingle Bells Rock ». Il crut d'abord que c'était Alex mais ce n'était pas une voix de fille. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel, assit pas loin de lui.

- Ce n'est pas moi Dean.

- SAM !

- Quoi ? Je l'ai en tête !

- Vous allez me tuer aujourd'hui ! Pas toi Sammy !

- Je suis désolé Dean, je l'ai en tête j'y peux rien !

Cynthia se rassit à coté de lui avec une tasse de chocolat se mit à chanter le refrain de la chanson de Sam à tue-tête. Sam se mit à chanter avec elle et Dean finit par laisser sa tête tomber contre la table. Alex revint avec son ordi et en voyant sa meilleure amie et son frère chanter alors que Dean semblait vouloir se suicider et Castiel sourire en essayant de comprendre les paroles pour lui aussi chanter, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tomber dans une dimension parallèle. Elle s'assit alors à coté de Sam et ouvrit son ordi. Sam et Cynthia s'arrêtèrent alors de chanter et Dean se leva.

- Bon, je sors d'ici avant que l'un de vous ne débarque avec une autre chanson.

Entre temps, Alex chantonnait nouveau sa chanson de Noël et Cynthia se remit à chanter à tue-tête tout en regardant Dean.

- Idon't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need ! I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...All I want for Christmas is yoooooou !

- Mais tu m'as déjà Cynthia alors s'il te plait, ARRETE DE CHANTER !

- Ah oui ? Mais, tu te déguisera en paquet cadeau pour Noël ? Répliqua Cynthia

- Si tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, arrête avec les chansons de Noël !

Dean commença à partir , juste au cas où Cynthia se remettrait à chanter.

- Eh Dean ? L'appela Cynthia

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime mon cadeau de Noël !

- Oui moi aussi.

Et il partit pour de bon avant que sa petite amie ne recommence à chanter.

- Oulà, mais serait-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Chuchota Sam à Alex.

- Possible, tu vois les miracles de Noël existent !

* * *

Et voilà :D Bon bah, à demain et merci d'avoir lu :D


	13. Wishlist

_**Coucou :D**_** Héhé comment ça va en cette veille de week-end ? (pour certains en tout cas :P) Bon voilà celui du jour :) (et j'ai fais un peu comme mes listes de bonne résolutions de l'année dernière :P) **

* * *

_**13 décembre ; **_**Wishlist**

Elle avait eu une idée « révolutionnaire » pour cette année ! Oui, Cynthia avait eu une bonne idée pour cette année et elle en était fière ! Fini la galère de trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde ! Cette année, ils feront tous une liste de cadeaux qu'ils voudraient pour Noël et les autres n'auraient plus à choisir ce qu'ils offriront ! Oui, ça allait marcher !

- BON ! Hurla-t-elle en débarquant dans la pièce principale du bunker. A vos stylos !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? Maugréa Dean à sa sœur.

- Vous me faîtes tous une liste de 10 cadeaux qui vous feraient plaisir à Noël comme ça on choisira chacun dans la liste ce qu'on offrira ! Expliqua-t-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on allait offrir des cadeaux ? Railla Sam.

- C'est Noël, siffla méchamment Cynthia avec son regard le plus noir.

-D'accord, capitula Sam en levant les mains.

- Bon a vos stylos !

Ils prirent tous une feuille et un stylo dans un grand silence, seul des bruits de soupirs lasses provenait de Dean et Alex.

- Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Rajouta Cynthia vers sa meilleure amie et son petit ami.

**#Wishlist de Cynthia ;**

- un nouveau lisseur parce qu'Alex m'a cassé le mien.

- Une nouvelle veste. Merci Sam de me l'avoir déchiré lors de la dernière chasse.

- Une nouvelle paire de botte. (**Alex** - Qui te les a abîmé cette fois ?** Cynthia** – Personne, j'en veux juste d'autre.)

- un boucleur (**Alex** – On tient pas un salon de beauté non plus ! **Cynthia** – Occupe toi de tes oignons, merci!)

- du chocolat. PLEIN de chocolat ! (**Sam** – Morfale va!** Cynthia** – Si tu veux pas que je te fasse bouffer ta chevelure, tu ferais mieux de te remettre à écrire princesse Raiponce!)

- Dean. (**Alex** – Tu l'as déjà non ? **Dean** – Eh oh ! Je ne suis à personne ! **Cynthia** – Si. A moi.)

- une nouvelle meilleure amie. (**Alex** - _**tête scandalisée**_ ALORS CA C'EST MECHANT ! **Cynthia** – Tu l'as cherché.)

- un cerveau (**Cynthia** – Alexia Winchester, pose ce stylo avant que je ne tape tellement que tu sera plus vite que lui !** Alex** – Tu l'as cherché.)

- un chien. (**Dean** – Alors là, c'est un non catégorique ! **Cynthia** - …)

- un nouveau petit ami. (**Dean** – _**soupir**_ Husky ou chihuahua ? **Cynthia** -Toi, je t'aime mon chéri!)

**#Wishlist de Dean**

- une housse pour mon bébé. (**Cynthia** - _**ton lasse**_ tu parle de ta voiture, pas vrai ? **Dean** – Bah, à part si tu veux une housse … **Alex -_ morte de rire_**)

- que Cynthia me lâche avec ma voiture. (**Cynthia** – Je te lâcherais avec ta voiture quand TU lâcheras ta voiture.** Sam** – Ah, ta voiture ou l'amour de ta vie, quel choix difficile. **Dean** – Oh la ferme Sammy!)

- des magazines po (**Cynthia** – OSE finir cette phrase et je te fais bouffer ta foutue caisse!)

- Cynthia. (**Dean** – Cynth, ça sert à quoi, je t'ai déjà non ? **Cynth** – Non mais là tu pourra me … « déballer »_ **clin d'oeil.**_ **Alex **– On vous a déjà dit, les détails de votre vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas!)

- un nouveau sens de l'humour (**Dean** – ALEX ! **Sam** – Moi j'approuve!)

- une nouvelle famille. (**Alex** – C'que t'es susceptible aussi ! **Sam** – Je crois qu'on a blessé son égo au pauvre petit!)

- des cheese-burger (**Sam** – Tu sais, pas besoin d'attendre Noël, tu fonce t'en acheter et voilà!)

- des cheese-burger ...préparé par Sam. (**Sam** – Va te faire voir !** Dean** – Ah bah c'est toi qui voulais que je précise!)

- de nouveaux jean's. (**Dean –** CYNTH !** Cynthia** – Quoi ? T'as vu l'état de tes jean's ? C'est plus des pantalons mais des gruyères !** Dean** – Et ? Je suis chasseur pas mannequin ! Et puis t'es pas ma mère !)

- que ma chérie soit moins chiante ! (**Cynthia** - _**larmes aux yeux.**_ **Dean** – Je t'ai vexé ? **Cynthia** – Non mieux, tu m'a appelé « ma chérie » ...tu sais que je t'aime ?** Alex** – _**chuchotte**_ je crois qu'elle est en manque d'affection ….)

**#Wishlist de Sam**

- une nouvelle coupe. (**Sam** – Cynthia, pose ce stylo et ces ciseaux tout de suite!)

- un nouveau pc.

- De nouveaux bouquins (**Dean** – Tu va me faire croire que t'en a pas assez ici ?** Sam** – J'ai presque tout lu.** Dean** - … Tu ne peux pas être mon frère.

- Un chien. (**Sam** – j'ai jamais marqué ça !** Cynthia** – _**chuchote**_ plus on sera à vouloir un chien, plus Dean devra s'y faire. **Dean** – _**chuchote**_ Rêve Cyn' !)

- que Dean me laisse conduire plus. (**Dean** - … le Père Noël n'existe pas. **Sam** – Merci, je le savais.)

- de nouvelles chemises.

- De nouveaux jean's. (**Cynthia** – Aaaah ! Prends exemple sur ton frère, Dean ! **Dean** – Saaaam ! Et la solidarité familiale ?)

- un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur (**Sam** – Cynthia, j'ai dit non.** Cynthia** – Mais pas tout couper … **Sam** – Non !** Cynthia** – Au moins les pointes ! Ca te fait des fourches et c'est moche ça, des fourches!)

- les livres Game of Thrones. (**Dean** – Je préfère la série … **Alex** – en même temps, quand on sait pas lire … **Dean** – Je t'emmerde soeurette.)

- un câlin de ma sœur préférée. (**Sam** – Alex. **Alex** – Quoi ? T'as remarqué que ça va faire plusieurs semaines qu'on s'est pas fait un vrai câlin familiale ?)

**#Wishlist d'Alex**

- Castiel. (**Alex** – Commence pas Cyn' ! **Cynthia** – Roooh, pardon hein ! Désolé si je veux le bonheur de ma meilleure amie !)

- une nouvelle paire de Doc. (**Alex** – Cyn' ! Elles sont très bien mes Doc !** Cynthia** – ça va juste faire 13 ans que tu les as aux pieds …** Alex** – Et alors ? Je les aimes mes Doc!)

- les livres Harry Potter. (**Cynthia** – T'es sérieuse là ? **Alex** – Oui. Je les ai déjà lu mais là je pourrais les garder dans la bibliothèque. **Cynthia** – Qui m'a foutu une meilleure amie pareil ? T'es un peu vieille pour croire à Poudlard non ? **Alex** – Avada Kedavra, bitch.)

- du chocolat. (**Sam** – Mais vous êtes des morfales vous en fait ! **Cynthia** – aaah merci pour le soutient ! PLEIN DE CHOCOLAT _**bave**_)

- un ancien ange aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux foncé … (**Alex** – PUTAIN DE MERDE CYNTHIA ! **Cynthia** – je te lâcherais pas tant que tu te lanceras pas.)

- un chien. (**Dean** – Cynthia, même si tu arrive à convaincre tout le monde, c'est non ! **Alex** - ...c'est pas Cynthia qui a marqué ça. J'en veux un aussi.)

- Castiel. (**Alex** – MAIS PUTAIN CYNTHIA ! **Cynthia** – Eh ! C'est pas moi cette fois ! **Dean** - **_balance le stylo derrière lui_)**

- une nouvelle meilleure amie. (**Cynthia** – Eh ! Je suis une édition unique tu sais ! **Alex** – Encore heureux tiens !)

- Fêter un Noël normal. (**Cynthia** – Haha. Normal?)

- Castiel. (**Cynthia** – _**chuchote**_ Les mecs ? C'est lequel de vous deux qui a marqué ça ? **Dean** – _**chuchote**_ Eh mais c'est l'écriture d'Alex ! **Cynthia** – Mission Cupidon, activé!)

**#Wishlist de Castiel**

- Alex. (**Castiel** – Je n'ai pas marqué ça. **Cynthia** – Non mais je sais que c'est ce que tu veux ! Je suis voyante. **Alex** - **s_e tape la tête contre la table_**)

- de nouvelles fringues. (**Castiel** – Est ce que je peux faire ma liste tout seul ? **Cynthia** – Non mais une nouvelle garde robe te ferait pas de mal mon petit Cas ! **Castiel** - ...je suis plus grand que toi. **Cynthia** – _**soupir**_ C'est une expression Cas!)

- un ordinateur. (**Dean** – T'as déjà celui d'Alex et celui de Sam … **Sam** – Ouais mais une fois qu'il aura le sien, il ne monopolisera plus le mien.)

- Fêter Noël. (**Cynthia** – C'est prévu mon chou, c'est prévu. **Dean** – Ton « chou » ? **Cynthia** - … commence pas à faire ton cinéma de mec jaloux, toi t'es mon chéri. **Alex** – Non mais je rêve …)

- apprendre à cuisiner. (**Cynthia** – Dès qu'on aura acheter un extincteur. Et ce sera pas Alex qui t'apprendra. **Alex** – T'insinue quoi là ? **Cynthia** – Rappelle moi d'où viennent les traces de brûlé près de la cuisinière ? **Alex** - …)

- aller chez le coiffeur. (**Castiel** – Mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi long que Sam. **Cynthia** – Ouais mais ce serait pas mal d'égaliser un peu tout ça !** Alex** – Laisse ses cheveux tranquille Cynthia ! **Cynthia** – D'accord, puisqu'Alex te trouve plus sexy comme ça …** Castiel** – Elle me trouve sexy ?** Alex** – Elle va se pendre surtout...)

- des livres. (**Dean** – Ca y est, Sam l'a contaminé. **Sam** – J'y peux rien s'il veut se cultiver, lui.)

- apprendre à conduire. (**Dean** – Tu prendras la Comet des filles, pas mon Impala. **Cynthia** – il ne montera pas dans MA Comet ! **Dean** – et ni dans MON Impala ! **Alex** – vous vous êtes bien trouver vous deux !)

- un chien. (**Dean** – Cynthia … **Cynthia** – Roooh, pourquoi tout de suite moi … _**regard suspicieux de Dean**_ Bon, ok, j'essaie quoi!)

- une photo de famille. **(Alex** – J'approuve !)

* * *

**Et voilààààà :D Bon, je pars pour ma dernière journée de cours avant le week-end :D Bonne journée à tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu :D *coeur***


	14. Gui 2

**Coucou :D J'espère que vous allez bien :D  
Bon bah, voilà, encore un gros merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture :D (héhé, y'en a qui vont être content :D)**

* * *

_**14 décembre ; **_**Gui. **

- Mais, à quoi ça sert en fait ? Demanda Castiel à Cynthia.

- Demande à Alex de t'expliquer, elle adorerait j'en suis sûre, railla la blonde.

- J'adorerais quoi ? Demanda Alex en s'affalant sur la chaise à coté de Castiel et en face de Cynthia et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La Winchester venait de se réveiller et tous ses neurones n'étaient pas encore connecté quand elle vint s'asseoir à table avec sa tasse de café.

- J'ai dit que tu adorerais lui expliquer à quoi sert la branche de gui, lui répondit Cynthia avec un sourire moqueur

Alex ne répondit pas, se contentant de fusiller sa meilleure amie du regard.

- Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas non plus, dit innocemment Castiel.

Cynthia éclata alors de rire.

- Bien-sûr qu'elle sait à quoi ça sert, n'est-ce pas Alex ?

- La ferme.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas sur ce coup là, répliqua Cynthia.

Alex poussa alors un long soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Castiel.

- Si tu es sous le gui avec quelqu'un, tu dois l'embrasser, expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Cynthia, heureuse ?

- Oui, répondit celle ci avec un sourire satisfait.

Dean arriva à ce moment et s'installa à coté de Cynthia.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna-t-il

- Des gens qui s'embrassent sous le gui, répondit simplement Castiel.

- T'es pas encore entrain d'essayer de m'attirer sous le gui rassure moi Cyn' ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à sa petite amie.

- Non, cette fois c'est pas toi et moi que j'essaie de mettre sous le gui, dit Cynthia en fixant sa meilleure amie qui essayait apparemment de disparaître derrière sa tasse à café.

Alex finit par se lever et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Et t'oublie pas que t'es de corvée vaisselle ce soir, Alex ! Lui lança Cynthia

- Rappelle moi qui a eu cette idée débile de corvées ? Railla Alex

- Moi.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas …

- Eh ! Je te signale que c'est toujours moi qui me payait la vaisselle ! S'indigna Cynthia.

- Pauvre trésor, railla encore Alex en partant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le soir, Alex était seule dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle tout en insultant copieusement sa meilleure amie dans sa tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers le petit tas de vaisselle qu'il lui restait à laver et poussa un long soupir de désespoir, elle n'était pas encore couché.

- Une chasseuse obligé de faire la vaisselle, on aura tout vu, maugréa-t-elle.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Alex, qui avait cru être la seule encore debout, s'effraya et faillit en faire tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait en main.

- Bordel Cas ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Pardon.

- C'est pas grave. Mais oui, je veux bien de l'aide, répondit-elle en lui lançant un torchon.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Je lave, tu essuie, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Ils s'y mirent donc jusqu'à avoir presque fini. Ils entendirent soudainement un rire derrière eux et virent Cynthia quand ils se retournèrent.

- Quoi ? Râla Alex

- Vous êtes choux à faire la vaisselle comme un petit couple ! Répondit la blonde avec un sourire moqueur.

Alex leva, comme d'habitude, les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'évier dans le but d'enfin finir cette foutue vaisselle. Elle ne vit donc pas sa meilleure amie s'approcher d'elle, une main dans le dos comme si elle y dissimulait quelque chose. Elle se tourna quand même vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

- Moi ? Demanda innocemment Cynthia, mais rien voyons.

Alex ne chercha pas à comprendre et essaya de finir la vaisselle mais elle vit subitement Cynthia lever le bras au dessus d'elle et se tourner vers Castiel.

- Tu te souviens sur ce qu'on disait sur les gens sous le gui, Cas ?

Alex, quant à elle, suivit le bras de sa meilleure amie des yeux et vit qu'elle tenait une branche de gui juste au-dessus de sa tête.

- Cyn' !

- Embrasse-le Alex, parce que je te jure que je resterais avec cette branche de gui au dessus de ta tête, jour et nuit, jusqu'à ce que tu l'embrasse.

- Tu me gonfle, maugréa la Winchester en se tournant vers Castiel, l'air résignée.

- Et pas un petit truc du bout des lèvres hein ! Je veux un vrai patin ! Précisa Cynthia.

- Mais t'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre viei...

Mais Alex ne put finir sa phrase parce que Castiel avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait. Alex entendit juste Cynthia partir en lui disant « ne me remercie pas je t'en devais une » alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de Castiel pour ne pas qu'il parte. OK, dans ces moments là, elle ne pouvais pas le nier, Cynthia est la meilleure.

* * *

**Voilàààà :D En espérant que ça vous a plus :D (eeeeh, plus que 10 jours avant Noël *o*)**


	15. Films

_**Hellow :D **_**Non j'ai pas oublié, juste fanfiction qui bug ces temps-ci chez moi :P  
Maaarchi pour vos reviews au fait :D**

* * *

_**15 décembre; **_**Films.**

Alex était affalé sur le canapé, somnolente et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts quand Cynthia arriva et s'installa à coté d'elle en soupirant.

- Je m'ennuie. Ça te dit une après midi film ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Alex.

- Uhm ?

Cynthia se moqua alors de sa pauvre meilleure amie qui luttait corps et âme contre le sommeil.

- J'en connais une qui a pas beaucoup dormi hier soir, Castiel t'aurais-t-il empêcher de dormir ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Arrête tes conneries, j'ai juste très mal dormi, répliqua la brune en se redressant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, vous avez des fooooliiies cette nuit.

Alex fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard avec son regard qui ferait fondre une banquise.

- Non. J'ai juste pas arrêter de faire d'horrible rêves.

- T'en faisais déjà avant non ?

- Pas des aussi horribles, maugréa Alex en baillant. Ils m'empêchait pas de dormir avant.

- Faut juste que tu dormes avec quelqu'un, rajouta Cynthia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'es bête. Bon, va pour l'après-midi film.

Cynthia se mit alors à sourire comme une gamine et partit chercher son ordinateur portable qu'elle posa sur la table basse improvisée juste en face du canapé ou Alex était affalée.

- On regarde quoi ? Demanda Alex en baillant et s'étirant.

Cynthia se contenta de lui faire un sourire innocent avant de se tourner vers l'ordi.

- Cynthia Thompson, je te jure que si tu me force encore à regarder Titanic, je te fais bouffer ton ordi !

- Je te rassure tout de suite, c'est pas Titanic.

Mais Alex n'était pas rassurée. Qu'avait-elle accepté de regarder cette fois ? Cynthia mit le film en route et se cala dans le canapé à côté d'Alex qui eut soudainement envie de s'assommer en voyant le titre du film. Non, elles n'allaient quand même pas regarder ça …

- SUPER NOËL ?!

- Bah quoi, ce film est génial !

- Cyn', tu as 30 ans et moi 29, pas 3 ans …

- Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et ferme la, je veux suivre.

Alex soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé en se disant que finalement si elle s'endormait ce ne serait pas si grave.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda Sam en arrivant près d'elles.

- On regarde Super Noël, marmonna Alex

Il s'installa à côté de Cynthia et regarda l'écran.

- Tu vas regarder avec nous ? S'étonna Alex

- J'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Lui au moins, il ne râle pas, ajouta Cynthia. Et puis si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à partir !

- Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

- Alors ferme la !

Castiel arriva et s'assied à côté d'Alex.

- Ah, Castiel tu te joins à nous pour l'après-midi film de Noël ? Demanda Cynthia

- Si vous voulez.

Alex regarda Sam puis Castiel.

- Manque plus que Dean et là je serais sûr d'être dans une dimension parallèle, marmonna-t-elle

- Non, ils savent juste apprécier les bons films, eux.

- Je t'emmerde Cynthia.

Ils regardèrent donc le film. A part Alex qui elle essayait surtout de rester réveillé. A la fin du film, Cynthia mit la suite. Ils regardèrent donc les 3 Super Noël.  
Dean et Kevin venaient de rentrer après avoir passer l'après-midi à rouler. Dès qu'ils eurent passer le pas de la porte, Kevin se précipita vers le « salon » dans le but de s'affaler sur le canapé alors que Dean traîna dans l'entrée pour enlever sa veste. Il entendit alors Kevin éclater de rire et il se dépêcha de venir voir pourquoi. Et il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire lui aussi en trouvant Alex, Cynthia, Sam et Castiel endormit devant l'ordi qui passait apparemment un film de Noël. Castiel était contre l'accoudoir, Alex affalé sur lui, Cynthia étalé à côté d'elle, la tête contre l'épaule d'Alex et les pieds sur les jambes de Sam qui dormait assis, la tête en arrière presque écrasé sur le peu de place qui lui restait. Dean sortit son portable et pris une photo.

- ça, ça fera un magnifique portrait de famille à accrocher quelques part, ria-t-il.

- Ils vont t'en vouloir tu sais.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai enfin un moyen de les emmerder pendant des années ! Et puis c'est Castiel qui voulait une photo de famille non ?

* * *

**Bon bah voilà, à demain :D **


	16. Cadeaux

**Coucou :D Vraiment désolé de ne les mettre que le soir ces temps-ci mais le site bug trop sur mon ordi . 'fin bref, je vous embête pas plus, encore merci pour vos reviews :D **

* * *

_**16 décembre ;**_**Cadeaux. **

Cynthia ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis, elle le faisait depuis toute petite, pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? "Ça, ce n'est pas une excuse" lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à la voix de sa meilleure amie. Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas. C'est vrai, chaque année, depuis que ses parents lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait pas de Père Noël, elle fouillait la maison de fond en comble pour trouver ses cadeaux. Bon, pour sa défense, n'ayant pas fêté Noël depuis quelques années, il fallait bien qu'elle se rattrape. Et puis, c'était la faute d'Alex aussi! Si elle n'avait pas traversé le bunker avec sa discrétion habituelle, essayant tant bien que mal de planquer un sac remplit derrière son dos, Cynthia n'aurait rien remarqué! Ce qui avait aussi paru suspect aux yeux de la blonde, c'est que lorsqu'elle avait voulu voir ce que contenait le sac, Alex l'en avait empêcher et s'était enfui de la pièce. Et depuis ce moment, elle s'était mis en tête de fouiller tout le bunker à la recherche de ses cadeaux. Elle avait déjà fouiller le coffre de sa Comet car, pour Alex, ça aurait été un endroit logique vu qu'elles ne se servent plus tellement de leur voiture mais non. Rien. Elle avait ensuite fouillé tout le garage, toujours rien. Elle avait continué par les chambre inoccupées et les pièces inutilisées. Elle avait même vérifié la grande pièce où était toutes les archives, mais rien. Mais où sa meilleure amie avait-elle bien pu planquer ces foutues cadeaux ? Pour une fois qu'Alex faisait preuve d'intelligence, il fallait que ce soit pour planquer des cadeaux, et surtout, SES cadeaux!

Et puis elle eut un éclair de génie, mais bien-sûr! Elle se dirigea alors avec un air triomphant vers la chambre qu'occupait Alex. Elle toqua pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle patienta quelques secondes, aucune réponse, PARFAIT. Elle entra donc, referma discrètement la porte et puis se frotta les mains en ricanant comme une sorcière maléfique qui venait d'attraper des enfants pour son repas, bref. Elle recommença ses fouilles. D'abord l'armoire, bien bordélique de sa meilleure amie.

- Quand est-ce que cette fille rangera un jour dans sa vie ? marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle eut beau fouiller, rien. Elle fouilla aussi la commode, rien non plus. Elle se tourna alors vers le lit, se baissa et faillit crier "HOURRA" mais se retint juste à temps. Il était là, le sac que traînait Alex ce matin. Elle s'approcha du lit, se mit par terre et rampa en dessous. Elle était sur le point d'attraper le sac quand deux mains l'agrippèrent aux chevilles et la traînèrent en arrière pour la faire sortir de sous le lit. Elle se retrouva alors allongée sur le dos et vit le visage d'Alex au dessus d'elle, lui jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? lui demanda Alex même si elle savait très bien qu'elle venait de la prendre la main dans le sac, au sens propre.

- Moi ? demanda Cynthia, l'air innocente.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? soupira Alex.

- Je, euh, cherchais mes lentilles ! répondit alors Cynthia en souriant de toutes ses dents l'air de dire "crois moi, je te jure que c'est la vérité"

- Sous mon lit ?

- Oh bah tu sais, moi et mon sens du rangement ...

- De 1, tu as une vue parfaite aux deux yeux donc pas de lentilles. De 2, tu es tellement maniaque du rangement que je ne pense pas que tu paumerais tes lentilles si tu en avais et de 3, je sais très bien ce que tu fous ici...

- Bah pourquoi tu me le demande alors ? répliqua Cynthia en se relevant.

- Parce que j'adoooooore te voir galérer pour trouver des excuses, répondit Alex avec un grand sourire, surtout quand ses excuses sont totalement débiles. Maintenant, DEHORS!

- Laisse moi voir mes cadeaux alors!

- Non.

- ... Steu plé, steu plé, steu plé.

- Arrête de faire la gamine et sors!

- Alleeeeeez! Et puis, t'en a acheter tellement pour que ce sac soit rempli ?

- C'est aussi ceux de Dean, Sam, Cas et Kevin. Y'a juste pas les tiens vu que tu ne les a pas acheté !

- T'es entrain de me dire, commença Cynthia, qu'il y a aussi les cadeaux que les autres t'offrent dans ce sac et qu'ils te laissent le garder ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que MOI je ne regarderai pas ce que c'est ...

- Moi non plus.

Alex lui fit son regard "Prends moi pour une conne tiens!".

- Oui bon, je jetterais peut-être un petit coup d'œil,mais pas pour gâcher la surprise, juste pour être sûr que ça me plaira ...

- Cyn', DEHORS!

- T'es pas marrante. J'espère que tu va m'offrir une nouvelle meilleure amie pour Noël, je ne veux plus de toi!

- Mais oui, allez, dégage!

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Alex, Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient autour de la table, vacant chacun à leur occupation, ils virent Cynthia passer, son "attirail anti-froid" comme disait Sam sur le dos, entrain de partir vers le garage.

- Tu fais quoi Cyn' ? demanda Sam

- Je prends MA Comet pour aller acheter VOS cadeaux. Mais vous pouvez toujours crever pour savoir ce que c'est avant le 24. Bande de sale cachottiers!

Et elle partit dans le garage. Dean se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Elle, elle a trouvé nos cadeaux et elle a pas pu y jeter un œil, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- T'as tout compris.

- Que ferions nous sans notre Cynthia ? railla Sam

* * *

**Et voilààààààà :D Encore désolé pour le retard :/ et à demain :D**


	17. Bonhomme de neige

_**Hello  :D **_**Mon dieu, j'avais posté ce chapitre ce matin mais apparemment, fanfic à ENCORE eu un bug . Bref, vraiment désolé :/ Demain vous l'aurez le matin, j'y veillerais :P **

* * *

_**17 décembre ; **_**Bonhomme de neige.**

- Qui m'accompagne dehors ? Demanda Cynthia en arrivant dans le « salon ».

Dean poussa un soupir suivit d'un « pas envie ». Mais Alex se leva et lui dit qu'elle allait prendre sa veste. Sam hésita mais décida de rester avec Dean et Castiel se leva pour aller avec les filles. Cynthia avait déjà mis sa doudoune blanche, son bonnet à pompon, son écharpe et était entrain d'enfiler ses gants quand Alex revint. Cette fois elle avait retenu la leçon, elle n'avait pas encore une veste aussi grosse que Cynthia mais avait enfiler une veste plus épaisse que sa simple veste en simili-cuir. Elle avait aussi un bonnet noir comme sa veste et des gants noir. Castiel avait lui aussi mis sa veste et ils sortirent.

- On fait quoi en fait ? Demanda Alex

- Rien, on se balade, répondit Cynthia.

Ils marchèrent donc quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur le côté de la route où se trouvait normalement un genre d'aire de repos même si là, elle était enfouie sous la neige. Alex voulut enlever un de ses gants qui tomba par terre. Quand elle se baissa pour le ramasser, Cynthia se baissa elle aussi, prit rapidement de la neige et lui en mit plein la nuque. Alex se redressa en sautillant pour essayer d'enlever la neige.

- Putain mais t'es cinglée ! Hurla-t-elle, c'est froid !

- Bah en même temps, c'est de la neige, railla Cynthia

- T'as quel âge ?

Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel pour imiter sa meilleure amie quand elle était exaspéré et tourna le dos à Castiel et Alex pour marcher vers le fond de l'aire de repos. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'elle se prit de la neige dans le dos. Elle se retourna dans le but d'engueuler Alex quand elle se prit une seconde boule de neige, mais en pleine figure cette fois-ci.

- C'était pas moi ! Fit Alex en levant les mains en l'air.

- C'était le pape peut-être ? Railla Cynthia en se baissant pour faire une boule de neige.

- C'était moi mais je pensais pas que tu allais te retourner, s'excusa Castiel.

- Cas ?

- Cynthia ?

- Tu vas morfler !

- Eh eh eh ! S'exclama Alex en se mettant entre Castiel et Cynthia, ce qui fit sourire Cynthia. Posez vos armes !

Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle, puis se tourna vers Cynthia avec un sourire digne d'une gamine de 3 ans que Cynthia ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Vous voulez pas faire un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda Alex, limite euphorique.

- T'as quel âge ? Répliqua Cynthia en imitant le ton de sa meilleure amie.

-Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas …

- … Tu me connais trop bien !

Alex se tourna vers Castiel

-Tu nous aide ?

- A quoi ?

- Faire un bonhomme de neige.

- Euh, oui.

Alex et Cynthia se mirent tout de suite au « travail ». Cynthia montra à Castiel comment rouler la neige pour faire une immense boule de neige qui servirait à faire le corps. Il le fit et Alex partit chercher des cailloux pour faire des yeux. Ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure à faire un bonhomme de neige, en s'envoyant quelques fois de la neige dessus. Et une fois qu'ils eurent fini le premier, ils en firent d'autre. Alex se dit qu'ils devaient ressembler à 3 grands gamins mais elle s'en fichait au fond, la neige lui faisait perdre des dizaines d'années d'âge mental. Et ça ne faisait pas de mal, un peu de gaminerie dans leur vie. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, et traverse encore, ils ont bien le droit à une pause.

- Je crois que cette fois, c'est bon ! Fit Cynthia en plaçant un dernier cailloux sur le bonhomme de neige qu'ils venaient de finir.

Elle se recula.

- Ils sont pas beaux nos bonhommes de neige ? Demanda-t-elle à Alex et Castiel.

- Si, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Devant eux se trouvait 6 bonhommes de neige.

- Sam, dis moi que je rêve ! Fit soudainement la voix de Dean derrière Alex. C'est à ça que vous vous amusez depuis 3 heures ?

- Quoi ? Râla Cynthia, ils sont beaux nos bonhommes de neige non ?

- Pourquoi 6 ? s'étonna Sam en arrivant à son tour.

- Bah, on est 6 nous, non ? Répondit simplement Cynthia.

- C'est nous ? S'étonna encore Sam en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais oui Sammy ! Répondit Dean , regarde, le bonhomme de neige géant, c'est toi, le nain là-bas c'est Alex …

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la naine ? Répliqua Alex

- … par contre, les 3 autres, je reconnais, finit Dean sans prendre en compte la réplique de sa sœur.

- Celui qui fait un clin d'œil, c'est toi, expliqua Cynthia

- Le gros là ? S'indigna Dean.

- Il est pas gros, il est juste … bref, celui d'à côté c'est Kevin et … Alex t'as loupé le dernier !

- Loupé quoi ? Demanda Alex en se tournant vers le dit-bonhomme de neige.

- Son visage ! On dirait qu'il penche la tête !

- Bah, c'est Castiel !

Castiel fixait le bonhomme de neige censé être lui en penchant la tête.

- Je ne penche pas la tête !

Alex éclata de rire en voyant l'ancien ange qui penchait justement la tête comme ça en fixant le bonhomme de neige. Elle se rapprocha de lui, toujours en rigolant.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, lui fit remarquer Castiel.

- Moi je vois par contre, rit encore Alex avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue et de lui prendre le bras.

- On rentre ? Fit Cynthia en allant vers le bunker.

-Yep. Vous venez les amoureux ? Dit Dean vers Castiel et Alex avant de suivre Sam et sa petite amie.

- On est pas des am... commença Castiel.

- On arrive ! Le coupa Alex en marchant vers Dean sans lâcher le bras de Castiel.

Alex vit juste Cynthia tendre la main vers Sam en disant « Je te l'avais dit ! Passe le fric ! » et Sam marmonner des paroles pas très gentille envers Alex et donner un billet à Cynthia.

* * *

**Et voilààà :D Mon dieu, plus que 8 jours avant Noël *o* Bref, à demain *coeur***


	18. Gâteaux

_**Hello **__** :D **_**Cette fois comme prévu, vous l'avez le matin :D (enfin, normalement :P) **

**Plus que 6 jours *o* **

* * *

_**18 décembre; **_**Gâteaux. **

Alex et Cynthia sortirent en même temps de leur chambre ce matin là. Et elles sentirent en même temps cette délicieuse odeur de …

- Gâteaux ?! Firent-elles en chœur.

- J'hallucine, dit Alex, on doit halluciner, c'est pas possible.

Mais Cynthia ne l'écoutait déjà plus et était à l'autre bout du couloir. Alex courut pour la rattraper et elles allèrent vers l'espace cuisine. Et elles restèrent bouche bée devant ce qu'elles virent. Sam, Dean et Castiel, entrain de faire ce qui ressemblait à des petits gâteaux de Noël. Enfin, Sam s'occupait de la pâte, Castiel s'amusait à faire les formes, sapin, étoile et tout le reste et puis Dean était juste assis sur un des plans de travail inutilisés entrain de regarder.

- Pince moi je rêve ! Fit Cynthia, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Bonjour les filles, leur répondit Sam, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Ou vous restez là à risquer de gober une mouche en gardant vos bouches grandes ouvertes ? Ajouta Dean en attrapant un petit gâteau déjà cuit pour le manger ce qui lui fit gagner une petite frappe derrière la tête de Sam.

- Non mais, vous, entrain de cuisiner ? Fit Alex, mais le Père Noël est passé en avance ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Cynthia.

- Le père Noël n'existe pas, se crut obligé d'expliquer Castiel.

- Merci pour cette info Cas', railla Cynthia.

- Bon, vous venez nous aider ? Dit Dean.

- T'aider à quoi ? Railla Alex en s'approchant de Sam pour l'aider. A regarder ?

- Je ne _regarde _pas Alex, je _supervise_, là est toute la différence.

Alex ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de mettre la main à la pâte, au sens propre. Cynthia alla aider Castiel à faire les formes.

- Ah oui et, ajouta Dean, je _goûte_, manquerais plus que Sam nous empoisonne.

- Crétin, répliqua Sam.

Alex essaya tant bien que mal de faire aussi bien que Sam mais elle n'avait jamais été doué en cuisine, alors que Sam semblait avoir passer sa vie à ça. Elle entendit aussi Cynthia râler contre Castiel parce qu'il « ne répartie pas assez les formes ! Regarde, ça gâche de la pâte ! » et Castiel qui ne répondait pas.

- Alex ? Fit soudainement Dean en s'approchant de sa sœur.

- Oui ?

- Tu as de la farine dans les cheveux.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas touché ses cheveux depuis qu'elle avait commencé à cuisiner. Où ça ?

Dean plongea sa main dans le bol de farine et en lança sur la tête d'Alex en répondant « Là ». Il voulut se mettre à couvert mais Alex avait de très bon réflexe et attrapa le bol de farine et le lança sur Dean qui se retrouva blanc.

- Dans ta tronche, yéti ! Ria Alex

- Alors là Alex, je vais te faire regretter d'être née ! La menaça Dean avant de s'approcher dangereusement d'Alex qui courut pour s'échapper, suivit par Dean.

- ARRÊTEZ VOS GAMINERIES ! Hurla Cynthia

Mais les deux Winchester n'étaient déjà plus dans la pièce et elle les entendit courir dans le couloir près des chambres.

- Ils rentrent dans ma chambre et la dégueulasse avec leur farine à la con et je te jure que je les pends avec les draps, marmonna Cynthia.

- Ils feraient pas ça, dit Castiel

- On parie ?

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup un gros « BOUM » puis des éclats de rire avant que des pas se dirigent à nouveau vers la cuisine. Alex et Dean arrivèrent, totalement mort de rire et Alex était couverte elle aussi de farine.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Sam en s'empêchant de rire.

- Alex est tombé par terre … commença Dean

- D'où le « BOUM », devina Cynthia.

- … oui et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Et comme remerciement pour ce geste …

- Il m'a obligé à lui faire un câlin, et je suis pleine de farine maintenant, finit Alex en riant.

- En parlant de câlin, commença Dean en se tournant vers Cynthia, les bras écartés.

- ...rêve, répliqua Cynthia en se reculant. Dean Winchester, oses faire ça et je divorce ! Menaça Cynthia.

Mais Dean s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la serra contre lui, lui mettant de la farine partout.

- On est pas marié Cyn', je m'en fous alors.

- Imbécile, fit Cynthia avant de passer ses bras autour de lui pour lui faire aussi un câlin puisque de toute façon, elle avait déjà de la farine partout.

- Bon, fit Sam, comme on a plus de farine, je pense que ça suffira. On va mettre les derniers au four.

- Après avoir mis les gâteaux au four, ils étaient aller s'asseoir dans le « salon ». Sauf Cynthia, Alex et Dean qui étaient vite parti se changer, parce que Dean et Alex n'osaient pas imaginer la réaction de Cynthia s'ils mettaient de la farine partout sur les canapés.

Quand ils se furent changé et qu'ils eurent rejoins les autres, ils restèrent sur les canapés, à boire chacun une bière en attendant que les gâteaux soient près. Kevin les rejoint juste au moment le four sonnait la fin de la cuisson.

- Huuum, ça sent bon, c'est quoi ? Voulut-il savoir en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Des gâteaux de Noël, lui répondit Cynthia.

- Tu pourras goûter si tu veux, lui fit Sam.

- Avec joie, répondit le prophète avec un grand sourire.

- Si ça manque de farine, c'est à Dean et Alex qu'il faut en vouloir, rajouta Castiel.

« Gnagnagnagna » fut la seule réponse que firent les deux concernés en chœur.

* * *

**Héhé :D Je vous dis à demain alors ;) *cœur***


	19. Ange

_**COUCOU :D **_**Oui, je suis de très bonne humeur parce que demain, à 17h45, je suis en VACANCES :D  
Bref, je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

_**19 décembre ;**_**Ange. **

Quand Dean arriva dans la pièce principale du bunker ce matin, il vit qu'il était apparemment le dernier à se lever. Ça allait faire plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'affaire et ça faisait du bien, ce genre de petites vacances. Bon, ils devaient se méfier des anges déchus mais pour l'instant, aucun n'était venu les embêter donc tout allait bien. Il s'installa alors à table, entre Sam qui était, déjà, sur son ordinateur et Alex qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur la table et avait fermé ses yeux, si bien que Dean ne savait pas si elle s'était endormie ou pas. Il entendit Cynthia marmonner un truc en arrivant avec sa tasse de café dans la pièce pour s'installer en face de lui et Kevin traversa rapidement la pièce en les saluant avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Geek dès le matin ? plaisanta Dean en se tournant vers Sam.

- La ferme! répliqua Sam alors que Dean essayait de lui fermer son ordi.

- Commencez pas vos querelles les garçons, ironisa Cynthia.

- Castiel dort encore ? demanda soudainement Dean en fouillant la pièce du regard.

- Non, il est juste sortie prendre l'air y'a une demi heure, répondit Cynthia.

- Il lui faut une demi heure pour prendre l'air ?

- Si t'es si inquiet, t'as qu'à aller le chercher, Dean!

- Bah, il s'est peut-être perdu, qui sait.

- Il est devenu humain, pas crétin, railla soudainement Alex sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux ou relever la tête.

Dean, qui avait complètement oublié la présence de sa sœur à coté de lui tant elle était silencieuse, s'effraya légèrement.

- Tu dors pas toi ? s'étonna-t-il

- Je ne dors pas, je repose mes yeux, nuance.

- Bah tiens, commença Dean, et si tu allais chercher Cas ?

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qui t'inquiètes à ce que je sache, railla-t-elle encore.

- C'est toi qui sort avec à ce que je sache, railla Dean en imitant le ton de sa sœur.

- ... tu m'emmerdes, fit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher sa veste.

- Attends, s'exclama Cynthia les yeux grands ouvert de surprise. Tu ne nie pas ?

- Nier quoi ? sourit Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Toi et moi, on va avoir une discussion ce soir! s'exclama encore Cynthia.

- Oui maman, hurla Alex avant de sortir dehors.

Une fois dehors, Alex n'eut qu'à suivre les traces de pas dans la neige pour trouver Castiel. Il était retourné là où ils avaient fait leur bonhommes de neige i jours. Alex retint un rire quand elle vit qu'il s'était juste laissé tomber par terre et était allongé dans la neige en observant le ciel. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

- C'est pas très malin, on pourrait te marcher dessus tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle.

Castiel, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, tourna la tête vers elle en s'effrayant un peu.

- Alex ? Tu m'as fait peur!

- Désolé, mais au moins maintenant tu vois ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que tu apparaissais sans prévenir.

- Ouais, je peux plus le faire maintenant de toute façon, répondit Castiel l'air triste maintenant.

Alex ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça elle. Alors elle resta debout à coté de lui qui était toujours couché à regarder le ciel.

- Ça me manque un peu, parfois, dit-il soudainement.

- D'être un ange ? devina Alex.

- Oui.

- C'est sûr, passer d'ange à humain, ça doit être un sacré choc ...

- Ne le prends pas mal, j'ai rien contre être humain mais ...

- Ouais, ça te manques je comprends, finit Alex en lui souriant.

Encore un silence. Alex regardait autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. OK, changer de sujet avant que Cas ne lui fasse une déprime.

- C'est bientôt Noël, s'entendit-elle dire avant de se frapper mentalement "Sérieusement ? T'as rien de mieux ?" se réprimanda-t-elle.

- Oui, plus que 5 jours, répondit Castiel en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais avoir ?

- Rien, juste un réveillon et une veille de Noël avec ma famille, répondit Alex en souriant elle aussi. Et toi ?

Mais elle regretta tout de suite sa question, elle s'en doutait bien de ce qu'il voudrait.

- Désolé. C'est sortit tout seul, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ça ne fait rien. Et puis, je pense pas que le Père Noël pourrait me ramener des ailes, railla Castiel.

- Quand tu deviens sarcastique comme ça, je me dis que tu passe trop de temps avec moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Et une idée, sûrement débile, lui vint en tête. Et puis, pourquoi pas ?

- Castiel ?

- Uhm ?

- Tu veux des ailes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- OK, reste allongé et étends tes bras, lui dit elle.

Castiel la regarda sans comprendre mais le fit quand même.

- Et ?

- Bouge les de haut en bas, expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste.

Castiel le fit quelques secondes puis s'arrêta.

- Voilà, tu as de nouveau des ailes mon ange, dit-elle alors en souriant.

Castiel regarda autour de lui avant d'éclater de rire au grand soulagement d'Alex. Puis il se releva, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Merci Alex.

- De rien, fit-elle, un peu gênée. T'as vu ça ? Alexia Winchester meilleure que le Père Noël, plaisanta-t-elle ce qui refit rire Castiel.

Elle désigna la direction du bunker d'un signe de tête.

- On rentre ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le bunker.

- Dis Alex ?

- Uhm ?

- Tu me préfère ange ou humain ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous, répondit-elle. Ange ou humain, du moment que tu reste Castiel, je t'aime pareil, sourit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au bunker, Alex ouvrit la porte et en entrant, elle entendit Castiel lui répondre "Moi aussi je t'aime". Et elle arriva devant Cynthia avec un sourire béat, mais bon, elle était juste heureuse.

* * *

**Et oui, plus que 5 jours avant la veille de Noyël, trooooop bien :D Bref, à demain :) Et merci pour les reviews *cœurs* **


	20. Froid 30

_**Coucou :D **_** Ouais, un jour de retard, je sais . Mais le site a vraiment pas voulu le poster hier . Donc vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui :) Vraiment désolé :)**

**Promis, demain, vous l'aurez à temps :D**

* * *

_**20 décembre ;**_** Froid (3.0)**

Quand Cynthia se réveilla, seule dans son lit ce matin, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il faisait froid, trop froid. Elle se leva, attrapa un pull de Dean qui traînait sur une chaise et l'enfila par dessus son débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle attrapa aussi un gilet à elle pour l'enfiler. Mais elle avait encore un peu froid. Elle sortit de sa chambre et partit vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, chaud. Quand elle passa dans la pièce principale, elle vit Alex sur un des canapés, recroquevillé, une couverture sur elle, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur posé sur la table basse improvisée devant elle, entrain de regarder une série en buvant un café elle aussi. Cynthia s'en prépara un et alla s'installer à coté d'Alex.

- Il fait vraiment froid ou c'est moi ? Demanda la blonde.

- Problème de chauffage, répondit Alex toujours fixé sur l'ordi.

- Et y'en a pour longtemps ?

- Sam s'en occupe, dit Alex en se tournant vers Cynthia et lui tendit un bout de sa couverture. Tu veux ?

- Oh oui merci !

Elle s'emmitoufla elle aussi sous la couverture et but son café en regardant la série qui passait sur l'ordinateur d'Alex. Dean arriva, il avait mis lui aussi un pull et semblait avoir un peu froid. Il s'installa à coté de Cynthia après avoir saluer les filles.

- Froid aussi ? Demanda Cynthia en se tournant vers son petit ami

- Pas autant que toi apparemment, sourit Dean

- Oh la ferme, je suis une fille, c'est normal que je sois frileuse.

- Vous voulez pas continuer votre discussion ailleurs, les coupa Alex. Je suis à fond dans l'épisode là !

Dean et Cynthia levèrent les yeux au ciel comme Alex l'aurait fait et puis se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin de ceux qui préparent un mauvais coup.

- Dean ? Fit Cynthia

- Oui ?

- T'es là depuis 2 minutes et tu m'as même pas dit bonjour !

- Pardon ! Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser alors qu'Alex, même si elle semblait absorbé par sa série, soupira d'agacement.

- Tu me prends dans tes bras ? Demanda alors Cynthia, j'ai froid !

- Bien-sûr, répondit Dean en jetant un regard moqueur vers sa sœur qui semblait se retenir de leur balancer son ordi dans la tête.

Dean se rapprocha de Cynthia et ouvrit ses bras. Cynthia s'y blottit mais tira la couverture avec elle. Alex se retrouva donc seule sur son côté du canapé et sans couverture.

- OK ! S'exclama Alex. J'ai compris ! Je dérange ! Alors moi et ma série, on va s'isoler dans ma chambre pour pas vous dérangez les amoureux !

Et elle se leva, l'air vexée et prit son ordinateur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dean et Cynthia éclatèrent de rire, fier d'eux.

- On est doué pour la faire chier je trouve, fit Dean.

- Moi aussi. Y'a un seul truc un peu emmerdant là tout de suite, répondit Cynthia.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Elle a prit l'ordi.

- Et ?

- Bah j'étais aussi à fond dans l'épisode.

- Geek, répliqua Dean en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Finalement, j'aime bien quand il fait froid, fit Cynthia en souriant.

* * *

**Voilà :D Celui là est vraiment court mais comme je l'ai dit à ma pote qui me donnait les thèmes, j'étais pas du tout inspiré ce coup-là :P **

**Je vous mets tout de suite le deuxième :)**


	21. Emballages

_**COUCOU :D **_**Héhé, voilà la "case" d'aujourd'hui :**_**P **_**Je suis trop heureuse, je suis EN VACANCES :D Deux semaines de tranquillité, le paradis quoi :P **

**Je vous embête pas plus, voilà pour aujourd'hui :D**

* * *

_**21 décembre; **_**Emballages.**

Quand Alex arriva dans le couloir en sortant de sa chambre, elle fut intrigué par un bruit de papier qui venait de la pièce principale du bunker. Elle s'en approcha et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Cynthia était en plein emballage de paquet.

- Tu t'amuses ? Railla Alex en s'approchant.

- Putain Alex ! S'effraya Cynthia. T'as de la chance que j'ai commencé par le tien !

- Quel dommage ! Railla encore Alex.

- Tu veux pas emballer les tiens tant qu'on y est ? Demanda Cynthia.

- Mouais, bonne idée.

Castiel arriva et sembla essayer d'analyser ce que faisait les filles.

- Vous …

- Emballez les cadeaux, Cas, le coupa Cynthia.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Avec joie. Alex tu va chercher les paquets ?

- Yep. Je prends juste ceux pour Dean, Sam et Kevin. Ce serait bête qu'on voit nos cadeaux.

- C'est pas grave si …

- CYNTHIA !

- Oh ça va, je proposais juste !

Alex partit dans sa chambre et tira les sacs sous son lit, ne regardant pas dans le sac avec ses cadeaux à elle parce qu'elle préférait avoir la surprise. Elle prit ceux pour Castiel et Cynthia et les glissa avec les siens pour ne pas les prendre. Elle revint alors chez Cynthia et Castiel avec les cadeaux pour ses frères et Kevin. Cynthia avait préparé des papier cadeaux. Alex sourit en voyant les motifs un peu enfantins dessus. Des pères Noël, des bonhommes de neiges, des sucre d'orge. Ils se mirent donc à emballer les paquets. Les filles durent, à plusieurs reprises aider Castiel, qui si il continuait, allait finir par s'emballer lui même. Quand elles eurent fini, Dean et Sam arrivèrent dans la pièce.

- Non, vous avez fait ça ? Sétonna Sam en éclatant de rire.

- Quoi ? Un vrai Noël, ça veut dire papier cadeaux ! Répliqua Cynthia. D'ailleurs, les notre vont pas s'emballer tout seul ! Fit elle avec un air accusateur.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent l'air de dire « Non, elle est pas entrain de dire ce que je crois... ». Puis ils se tournèrent vers Cynthia et virent qu'elle les regardait assez méchamment.

- D'accord, on va s'y mettre ! Capitula Sam.

Sam partit alors vers la chambre d'Alex pour chercher les cadeaux restant. Dean lui, ne réagit pas tout de suite et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Il va s'y mettre tout seul, je m'occupe pas de ça moi !

- Dean ? Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ? Fit Cynthia, l'air menaçante.

- … c'est bien parce que je t'aime Cynthia, d'accord ! Capitula-t-il lui aussi.

Cynthia partit alors vers le couloir en souriant, après lui avoir planté un bisous sur la joue. Dean se tourna ensuite vers Alex qui le regardait avec son air « fou toi de ma gueule »

- Quoi ?

- Parce que tu l'aime ou parce que tu as peur d'elle ?

- Un peu des deux.

Alex éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel et suivit Cynthia. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Cynthia qui voulait à tout prix montrer quelque chose à Alex sur internet. Elles entendirent des bruits de paquet qu'on emballaient et hurlèrent de rire en entendant Sam hurler contre son frère qu'il « n'est qu'un empoté ! C'est pas bien compliqué de faire de beaux paquets DEAN ! » Quelques minutes, si pas heures, plus tard, les garçons appelèrent les filles. Elles les rejoignirent et vit des paquets emballés sur la table. Ils étaient bien emballés même si on reconnaissait facilement lesquels avaient été emballé par Dean. Mais Alex se retint de faire des réflexions car elle savait qu'énerver son frère alors qu'il avait des ciseaux à porter de main n'était pas une bonne idée. Castiel les rejoignit aussi.

- Bon, on les fout où maintenant, vos paquets débiles ? Railla Dean.

- Sous le sapin, non ? Demanda Castiel.

- Tu vois, même Castiel savait ! Répliqua Cynthia en se tournant vers Dean.

- Euh, est-ce que tu insinue que je ne sais pas grand chose ? Demanda Castiel, l'air un peu vexé.

- Mais non ! Lui répondit Alex en se collant à lui et en passant un bras autour de sa taille. On sait très bien que tu es très intelligent ! Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je croyais que tu aimais pas les démonstration d'affection, Alex, railla Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

- La ferme.

Cynthia, elle, prit deux paquets et les mit sous le sapin. Les autres l'imitèrent. Une fois finit, Alex fixa le sapin et se mit à sourire. C'était comme quand elle était enfant. Cette fois, peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin fêter un vrai Noël.

* * *

**Et voilà :D Mon dieu, mardi, c'est déjà Noël (enfin la veille mais bon :P) :D A demain :)**


	22. Voeux

**_Coucou :D_ Alors, comment ça va deux jours avant Noël ? *o* Moi je suis encore plus euphorique, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour mon entourage xD**

**Je vous embête pas plus, voilà la "case" d'aujourd'hui :D**

* * *

_**22 décembre; **_**Vœux.**

_**Alex**_ était entrain de se creuser les méninges. Elle retenait Cynthia et ses idées totalement débiles. La période de Noël rendait vraiment sa meilleure amie, débile. Les obliger à écrire un vœu. Ce qu'ils souhaitent le plus. Haha. Débile. Elle ne souhaite rien. Enfin si, mais rien de réalisable malheureusement. En n'y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas obligé de le faire. Ils n'allaient pas se montrer leur vœu. Elle pouvait toujours dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle l'avait fait mais ne pas le faire. Et puis, elle ne sait pas quoi marquer, elle n'allait pas y passer la journée. Et elle était certaine que Dean et Sam ferait la même chose. Cynthia le fera pour de vrai parce qu'elle y tiens et Castiel le fera aussi sûrement parce qu'il trouvera que c'est une bonne idée. Non mais sérieusement ? Ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle l'a déjà dit, rien de réalisable. On ne remonte pas le temps, on ne ramène pas les morts, pas tous en tout cas. Finalement elle sait peut-être quoi écrire. Elle n'a plus toute sa famille, mais autant profiter de ce qu'il en reste ?

_« Passer un joyeux Noël avec ma famille. » _

_**Dean**_ allait péter un câble. Si Cynthia cherchait à exploser le record de la connerie, elle était sur la bonne voie cette fois. Leur faire écrire leur vœu le plus cher, stupide. Il aurait du résister mais Cynthia avait cette manie de le regarder d'une certaine manière et il craquait, à chaque fois. Non mais franchement, il devait marquer quoi ? « Ne pas être devenu un chasseur » ? Non, ça ne marcherais pas. « Revoir mon père et ma mère » ? ça ne marchera pas non plus. « Sauver ceux qu'on n'a pas pu » ? Si seulement, mais non, ça ne marchera pas. Il avait perdu beaucoup de proche mais aucun stupide vœu ne les ramènera. Et il n'aimait pas Noël, ça n fait que lui rappeler ceux qui ne pourront pas le fêter parce qu'ils ne sont plus là. Non franchement, cette fois, l'idée de Cynthia était totalement débile.

_« Passer Noël avec les proches qu'il me reste. » _

_**Sam**_ se creusait lui aussi les méninges. Il devait écrire quelque chose. Pour faire plaisir à Cynthia. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait marquer mais il le fera. Cynthia était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie pour lui alors il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle. Mais quoi marquer ? C'est là que ça devenait difficile. Il ne souhaitait rien en particulier. « Remonter le temps » ? Non, bien-sûr, certaine chose lui manquait mais il ne pourrait plus vraiment vivre sans ceux qu'il connaît maintenant. « Ramener Jessica » ? A quoi bon, elle lui manquait mais ce n'est pas vraiment un souhait réalisable. Non, en n'y réfléchissant, les trucs réalisable, il les avait tous. Et puis, avec Cynthia qui insistait pour fêter Noël, il savait qu'il passerait une bonne soirée avec sa famille, alors que souhaiter de plus ? Ah si, peut-être que rien de grave n'arrive, d'ici là.

_« Pouvoir passer Noël avec la famille. » _

_**Castiel**_ ne savait pas quoi marquer. Enfin si mais c'était stupide. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ce genre de vœu dont parlait Cynthia. Et il se demandait ce qu'allait marquer les autres. Il pourrait marquer « Des ailes » mais il savait que ce n'était pas un vulgaire bout de papier qui lui rendrait sa grâce. Et puis il repense à ce vœu stupide qu'il trouve trop, stupide. Mais il n'a pas d'autre idée, et à part ses ailes, c'est la seule chose qu'il souhaite vraiment, là tout de suite.

_« Fêter Noël en famille, comme un humain . » _

_**Cynthia**_ soupira. Elle était sûre que les autres étaient entrain de pester contre elle. Bon, elle a déjà eu des idées meilleures mais elle est sûre que ce genre de chose peut les aider. Ah, les Winchester, elle les aime mais qu'est ce qu'ils l'exaspère à ne jamais profiter des moments heureux. On pourrait croire que pour eux, sourire est quelque chose d'interdit. Alex lui a un jour dit qu'elle a l'impression que dès qu'elle sourit et est heureuse, quelque chose lui tombait dessus, alors elle ne le faisait pas. Oui, ils l'exaspèrent à croire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tant fêter Noël. Ca devrait leur rendre le sourire, au moins pour une soirée. Ça devait marcher, elle s'est donner trop de peine. Décorer, acheter des cadeaux, et tout les trucs de Noël. Ils avaient intérêt à être heureux ou elle allait leur donner une bonne raison de ne pas l'être ! Elle soupira encore et prit son stylo pour écrire son vœu le plus cher.

_« Fêter Noël en famille, pour les voir sourire. »_

* * *

**Héhé voilà :D A demain :D**


	23. Stress

**Coucou :D Oui bon, en voyant le titre, vous avez du vous dire "Euh, c'est pas tellement Noël ça!" mais en lisant vous comprendrez. En tout cas, moi je comprends parce que ma mère est exactement dans cette état là aujourd'hui, et ce sera pire demain x) **

**Bref, je vous embêtes pas plus, encore un gros gros merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture :D **

* * *

_**23 décembre : **_**Stress. **

Cynthia ne comprenait pas. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait l'éviter depuis ce matin ? Dean avait filé dans la salle de bain quand elle s'était approché de lui, Sam était parti s'enfermer dans la salle d'archive quand elle avait voulu le saluer, Kevin n'était même pas sorti de sa chambre, Castiel avait, de façon très subtil comme d'habitude, fait demi-tour dans le couloir pour partir vers sa chambre et Alex avait prétexté devoir faire des recherches sur son ordi avant de mettre des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se concentrer sur son ordi. Cynthia se mit à réfléchir, avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Non. Dit quelque chose de vexant ou méchant ? Non. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire donc pas de surprise, enfin, c'est le réveillon demain mais y'a pas de raisons que ses amis agissent comme ça. Ok, il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec eux. Et tout de suite.

Comme Alex était la plus proche, elle s'approcha d'elle. Et elle vit que les « recherches » que faisait sa meilleure amie, c'était surtout la recherche d'épisode pour une de ses stupides séries ! Cynthia se mit alors derrière elle et lui arracha les écouteurs d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter Alex.

- C'est comme ça que tu fais des recherches toi ? Railla Cynthia

- PUTAIN CYNTHIA ! Mais t'es cinglée ma parole !

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit la blonde en s'asseyant en face d'Alex.

- De ?

- Fais pas semblant de pas savoir. Je sais que tu sais.

- Non je ne sais pas que tu sais que je sais … parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu crois que je sais.

Alex s'arrêta soudainement de parler avant de lever les yeux au ciel

- Et je commence à parler comme dans ces séries comiques débiles. Bon, quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous m'évitez tous aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Cynthia l'air triste.

- On t'évite nous ? Fit innocemment Alex

Cynthia la regarda avec son air « prends moi pour une conne tiens ».

- Ok, j'avoue, on t'évite.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait ?

- Non mais c'est la veille du réveillon de Noël.

- Et ?

- Et va savoir pourquoi, ce jour là tu es d'une humeur massacrante et tu es tellement stressé que le moindre faux geste te fais péter un câble !

- C'est pas vrai.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de lui lancer le regard « prends moi pour une conne tiens ! »

- Bon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu stressé, mais c'est parce que je veux que Noël soit parfait et qu'on passe une bonne soirée.

- Mais ce sera parfait Cynthia, et on passera une bonne soirée, la rassura Alex

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'es médium maintenant ? Railla Cynthia

- Non, je le sais parce que c'est toi qui aura tout organisé.

- Rooooh, t'es un ange tu sais ! Fit Cynthia en se levant et contournant la table pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Je sais, répondit Alex en riant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Alex était toujours sur son ordinateur, Sam et Castiel l'avaient rejoint.

- T'es sûr qu'elle est calme cette fois ? Questionna Sam

- T'inquiètes pas Sammy, cette année, je pense qu'elle est zen.

Et juste à ce moment, comme si le destin l'avait prévu pour la contredire, ils entendirent le hurlement de Cynthia venir du couloir.

- DEAN WINCHESTER, TU ES MON PETIT AMI ET JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT MAIS JE TE JURE QUE SI TU REMETS PAS TOUT DE SUITE CETTE BÛCHE AU CHOCOLAT DANS LE RÉFRIGÉRATEUR POUR DEMAIN, JE T'ENFERME DANS TA FOUTUE CAISSE ET JE LA FAIT TOMBER D'UN RAVIN ! ET TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE J'EN SUIS CAPABLE !

- Zen, tu disais ? Railla Sam vers Alex

- Oui bon, ça reste Cynthia.

Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Si elle était dans cette état aujourd'hui, ce sera quoi demain ?

* * *

**Et voilà :D C'est demaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin :D Trop pressée :D Pas vous ? :P**


	24. Réveillon

_**Hello :D**_** Oui, il est tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue :P Mais je le met déjà parce que je n'aurais pas le temps dans la journée, je dois aidé ma mère aux préparatifs pour ce soir :D **

**Je vous embête pas plus, un gros merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre (qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres xD) :)**

* * *

_**24 décembre : **_**Réveillon.**

- Alex ?

Elle crut rêver, alors elle se tourna de l'autre coté de son lit et se blottit contre l'oreiller bizarre à coté d'elle.

- Oh Alex ?

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas du rêver. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et voulu déjà se rendormir. Elle vit sa meilleure amie postée au bout de son lit.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle dans un genre de grognement en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller qui sentait drôlement bon.

- Alex, je sais que Castiel doit sûrement être très confortable mais debout ! Je sors, si dans 5 minutes t'es pas dans la cuisine, je reviens avec un seau d'eau !

Et Alex entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Et c'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle vit que Castiel était allongé à côté d'elle et dormait encore profondément malgré l'entrée fracassante de Cynthia. Elle soupira et finit par se lever, sachant très bien que Cynthia ne blaguait pas avec cette histoire de seau d'eau et qu'elle voulait épargner ce réveil brutal à Castiel. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre et rejoignit Cynthia dans la cuisine en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ah, t'es réveillé !

- Oui, ma folle furieuse de meilleure amie s'est sentie obligé de me réveiller en douceur, railla-t-elle en retour.

- Oui mais on a le réveillon à préparer !

Alex sembla alors se réveiller pour de bon. Bordel c'est vrai ! C'était Noël ! Enfin la veille.

- Bon ! Fit Cynthia en tapant dans ses mains, on a de la cuisine à faire !

Alex bailla une dernière fois avant de retrousser ses manches de manière professionnel pour faire rire Cynthia et elles se mirent au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand les garçons furent tous réveillés, les filles avaient fini de cuisiner. Il ne resterais plus qu'à tout chauffer ce soir. Les desserts étaient déjà prêt, juste acheter, prêt à être servi. Cynthia dut surveiller Dean qui rôdait dangereusement autour de la nourriture. Une fois que Cynthia fut sûr que tout serait prêt, elle laissa enfin Alex souffler un peu. Celle-ci partit rejoindre Castiel et Kevin devant la petite télé que Dean avait installé près des canapés. Elle s'affala entre eux et se blottit contre Castiel en soupirant de soulagement, enfin libre ! Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que Cynthia leur dit d'aller se préparer comme si ils étaient des enfants, ce qui fit rire Alex et Sam. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour par la salle de bain. Sam, Dean et Kevin ne s'habillèrent pas vraiment d'une façon particulière, leurs jean's, t-shirt et chemises habituelles. Castiel mit un jean et un pull gris mais rien de bien spécial, mais il savait qu'Alex adorait ce pull alors il en profita.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Alex d'aller se préparer, Cynthia lui hurla de « FAIS UN EFFORT, PAS DE TENUE DE CROQUE MORT METALEUX CE SOIR ! » ce à quoi Alex répondit en lui tirant la langue. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Cynthia lever les yeux au ciel en voyant sa tenue.

- Bah quoi ? Tu vois, j'ai mis un jean bleu et j'ai même fais l'effort de mettre un pull rouge !

- Mouais.

En effet, Alex avait un jean bleu, ses vieilles Doc montantes qui ne quittait jamais ses pieds et, un t-shirt rouge. Mais ledit t-shirt rouge comportait l'inscription « AC/DC » écrit en gros et noir.

- D'accord, capitula Cynthia. Je ne dirais rien, mais …

Et elle partit rapidement dans sa chambre.

- Mais ? Voulut savoir Alex en la voyant revenir souriante.

- Tu mets ça ! Lui répondit la blonde en lui vissant un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

Alex éclata de rire mais ne retira pas le bonnet, c'était Noël à près tout. Et elle rejoignit les autres dans la pièce principale pour mettre la table pendant que Cynthia partit à son tour, se préparer.

Ils mirent donc la table, une nappe rouge, des assiettes blanches. Enfin, tout ce que Cynthia avait préparer. Alex compta les assiettes. Six. Parfait.

Elle était dos au couloir en mettant les assiettes, elle n'entendit et ne vit donc pas une porte, pourtant verrouillée, s'ouvrir sur un paysage plein de couleur et une jeune femme avancée vers elle après avoir refermé la porte. La jeune femme en question compta les assiettes et sourit en lançant

- Il en manque une Alex !

Alex faillit en laisser tomber la dernière assiette qu'elle tenait en main tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix. Elle se retourna alors subitement et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire quand elle reconnu la fille rousse en face d'elle.

- Charlie !

- Elle-même, répondit celle-ci.

Alex se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Je venais dire bonjour, mais je repars si tu veux.

- Oh non ! Tu tombes à pic !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui !

- Ah oui ? Rit la rousse, c'est vrai que ton bonnet ne le fait pas du tout deviner !

Alex éclata de rire en précisant que c'était Cynthia qui lui avait dit de le porter.

- T'étais pas contre à ce que je sache ! Répliqua la voix de Cynthia. Charlie ?!

- Hello Cynth' !

Et les deux amies se prirent dans les bras.

- Vraiment heureuse de te voir ! Fit Cynthia en la serrant contre elle.

- Moi aussi ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Charlie s'écarta un peu de Cynthia et eu un sifflement admiratif.

- Jolie robe en tout cas !

Alex vit alors qu'en effet, Cynthia avait sortit sa robe rouge qu'elle n'avait plus porté depuis des années. Une robe à bretelle rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec une ceinture argenté autour de la taille.

- Wow, tu sors le grand jeu pour Noël ? Plaisanta alors Alex

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! Répliqua Cynthia en souriant. Viens t'asseoir Charlie !

Dean, Sam, Castiel et Kevin arrivèrent juste à ce moment. Charlie se précipita pour prendre Sam dans ses bras. Les garçons, comme les filles quelques minutes auparavant, furent surpris de la voir mais surtout heureux. Dean la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Ah, la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais voulu ! Plaisanta Dean en la serrant contre lui.

- Je vais essayer de pas mal le prendre, railla sa vraie sœur, juste à côté.

Et alors que Sam présentait Charlie à Castiel et Kevin, Dean passa un bras autour d'Alex pour la serrer contre lui avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tempe.

- Mais toi aussi je t'aime, demi portion !

- Wow, un câlin et un bisou ? C'est sûr, c'est bien Noël, ria Alex.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table alors qu'Alex partit chercher des couverts en plus pour Charlie. Elle les plaça devant la rousse et s'assied entre Sam et Castiel, en face de Kevin, Charlie et Cynthia alors que Dean était en bout de table. Charlie était entrain de leur expliquer combien Oz était génial.

- Et tu y retourne quand ? Questionna Sam

- Pas tout de suite, je reste un peu avec vous avant.

- Génial ! S'exclamèrent Alex et Cynthia en chœur, enfin une fille !

Elles rirent alors toutes les trois alors que les garçons se demandaient si ils allaient les supporter toutes les trois.

- Et si on mangeait ? Proposa soudainement Dean en voyant que l'horloge indiquait déjà 20h.

- Morfal ! Firent Alex et Cynthia en chœur en se levant pour tout préparer en cuisine.

- Je viens vous aider ! Fit Charlie.

- Non ! Répliqua Cynthia. Toi tu profite du temps qu'on chauffe tout pour prendre une douche rapide et piocher dans mes vêtements pour te faire belle, même si tu l'es déjà, et nous on prépare tout !

Charlie alla donc prendre une douche et se changer pendant que les filles partirent en cuisiner pour réchauffer le repas.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elles purent servir les autres, avec l'aide de Sam qui trouvait bête de laisser les filles tout faire. Charlie les avait rejoint et ils mangèrent l'entrée et le repas en rigolant, se racontant des blagues et des anecdotes de chasse ou en écoutant Charlie parler de son séjour à Oz, ou encore Cynthia raconter des souvenirs sur Alex que celle-ci aurait préféré oublier.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir le plat, Cynthia jeta un regard malicieux vers le sapin avant de regarder Alex en face d'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Fit Cynthia en tapant la table bientôt rejointe par Kevin et Alex.

Puis Alex s'arrêta et se tourna vers Charlie.

- Oh Charlie, je viens de penser qu'on a rien pour toi, on savait pas que tu viendrais. ..

- T'inquiètes pas Alex ! Être avec vous c'est déjà suffisant !

Cynthia partit alors presque en courant dans ses talons et sa robe vers le sapin alors que les autres la rejoignait en riant et la comparant à une petite fille devant une montagne de cadeau.

- Allez ! Tout le monde assis ! Fit elle en sautillant presque.

Ils s'installèrent alors sur les canapés alors que Cynthia récupérait les paquets qu'elle avait acheté. Elle les posa sur la table basse improvisée et attendit que tout le monde fut installé.

- Bon, commença-t-elle en prenant le premier paquet. Pour ma meilleure amie chérie que j'ai souvent envie de tuer !

Elle tendit une grande boite rectangulaire vers Alex qui la prit en riant. Alex déchira le papier comme quand elle était enfant et ouvrit la boite avant de remercier sa meilleure amie en y découvrant une paire de Doc identique à celle qu'elle avait aux pieds mais qui paraissaient bien moins usées.

- Oh, merci ma vieille !

- De rien ! Je t'aurais bien offert Castiel aussi mais tu l'as déjà et je suis pas sûr qu'il se laisse emballer ! Enfin, pas dans ce sens là …

- Pas dans ce sens là ? Répéta Castiel, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Cynthia.

- Rien mon chou, lui répondit la blonde, Tiens ! Fit-elle en lui tendant un paquet marqué à son nom.

Castiel ouvrit à son tour et y découvrit de nouveaux vêtements, pull, pantalons et même une veste.

- Merci Cynthia.

- De rien, un bon relooking ne te ferais pas de mal !

- Cynthia ! La réprimanda gentiment Alex

- Pardon. Bon, Dean ! A ton tour !

Elle tendit un paquet à Dean qui en l'ouvrant soupira.

- Des nouveaux jean's ? Sérieusement Cyn ?

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de son petit ami. Mais t'inquiètes pas, rajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant, un autre cadeau t'attends mais quand on ira se coucher, fit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que Sam et Alex hurlèrent « ON VEUT RIEN SAVOIR » en chœur.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sam avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il déballa rapidement avant de regarder Cynthia qui explosa de rire.

- Des ciseaux ? Vraiment ?

- Pardon Sammy, je devais le faire. Mais tiens, ton vrai cadeau !

Elle sortit alors un paquet de derrière son dos. Sam le déballa et prit Cynthia dans ses bras après avoir reconnu le livre Game of Throne.

Enfin, elle prit le dernier paquet et se tourna vers Kevin en précisant que c'était aussi de la part de Castiel.

- Des chocolats ? Oh merci !

- On est les meilleurs, on sait ! Fit Cynthia en souriant vers Castiel. Bon, je veux voir mes cadeaux moi !

Et elle se précipita vers le sapin, suivit des autres. Ils ouvrirent alors tous leurs cadeaux en souriant et riant. Cynthia sauta sur sa meilleure amie en voyant que celle ci lui avait offert une nouvelle paire de bottes. De Castiel, elle avait eu la veste en cuir qui allait avec et elle le prit lui aussi dans ses bras alors qu'il lui avouait que c'est Alex qui avait choisi.

- Je m'en fous, j'aime quand même ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau venant de Sam et râla pour la forme en y trouvant une tasse avec marqué « Chieuse professionnelle » dessus. De Kevin, elle eut deux boites de chocolat qu'Alex lui confisqua de suite avant qu'elle ne mange tout d'une traite. Dean lui avait offert un collier qu'elle avait un jour repéré quand ils étaient partit faire des courses et elle le remercia en l'embrassant longuement sous les toussotements de moins en moins discret des autres.

Dean, lui, eut un « bon pour un fast food » de Kevin qui le fit bien rire, l'album collector d'AC/DC d'Alex et celui de Led Zeppelin de Castiel. Sam lui offrit d'abord un livre « L'humour pour les nuls » mais lui passa la housse pour la voiture qu'il lui offrait vraiment en voyant la tête vexé de Dean.

Sam eut une nouvelle veste de la part de Castiel et Kevin et Alex s'étaient cotisé pour lui offrir un nouveau pc portable. Dean lui tendit un paquet accompagné d'un « les grands esprits se rencontrent » et découvrit le livre « La drague pour les nuls ». Il s'en servit pour frapper son frère qui lui passa alors un trousseau de clés.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Les doubles des clés de l'Impala, dit Dean après une petite hésitation.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui, tu peux conduire quand tu veux.

- Mon dieu ! S'exclama Alex, mais le miracle de Noël existe !

- La ferme Alex ! Mais n'en abuse pas trop non plus Sammy.

Alex tira alors la langue à son frère avant de s'occuper de ses cadeaux à elle. Elle découvrit un CD de la part de Dean qui lui précisa que « j'ai hésité à te prendre des échasses mais c'est pas vraiment pratique pour la chasse », du chocolat de Kevin et les livres Harry Potter de Sam. Sam lui fit aussi un câlin en précisant qu'il se souvenait qu'elle en voulait un. Castiel lui offrit un bracelet qu'elle s'empressa de mettre et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, alors que Cynthia applaudit parce que « enfin vous vous embrassez devant nous ! »

Castiel ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux. Alex lui offrit un pendentif qu'il mit tout de suite autour du cou aussi. Sam lui offrit alors son ancien ordi qui ne lui servirait plus. Dean lui passa un genre de petit bout de plastique qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite.

- C'est un permis de conduire Cas.

- Mais je n'ai pas passé mon permis …

- Je t'apprendrais, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Dean.

Castiel examina alors le permis, vit que Dean avait mis une photo de lui et qu'il avait mis « Novak » en nom de famille.

- Novak ?

- C'était le nom de ton véhicule, non ?

- Oui.

- T'aurais préféré Winchester ? Plaisanta Alex.

- Non, Novak c'est très bien, répondit Castiel en souriant.

Kevin lui donna alors son cadeau et en le déballant, il y découvrit un appareil photo.

- Merci Kevin, mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !

- On t'apprendra mon ange ! Lui répondit Alex.

Castiel sourit encore en entendant le surnom que lui donnait sa petite amie.

Et puis, enfin, Kevin ouvrit les siens. Sam lui avait offert des bouquins de science fiction pour qu'il se « détendent un peu et lâche la tablette des anges pendant un moment ». Et Dean et Alex s'étaient mis à deux pour lui offrir à lui aussi un nouvel ordinateur portable.

Ils se rassirent alors sur les canapés et continuèrent à parler et rirent pendant que Dean et Kevin servait le dessert sur la table basse. Alex, qui était entre Charlie et Castiel, débattait sur on ne sait quelle sujet avec Cynthia assise en face d'elle, entre Dean et Kevin alors que Sam avait finit par s'asseoir par terre. Alors qu'Alex s'était tourné vers Charlie pour lui parler, elle entendit un _clique _à côté d'elle et se tourna vers Castiel qui venait de photographier la table basse.

- Tu t'amuse ?

- Non, je prends des photos.

Alex ne releva pas et vit Castiel braquer l'appareil photo vers elle. Elle fit alors son plus beau sourire alors que Charlie se rajoutait sur la photo en faisant une belle grimace qui fit rire Castiel.

- Au fait Castiel ! Fit soudainement Sam, tu voulais une photo de famille non ?

- Euh, oui.

- Passe moi ton appareil ! Et aller vous mettre devant le sapin !

Alors que Sam posait l'appareil photo face à eux et en hauteur, Cynthia passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Charlie et son bras droit dans le dos de Dean. Dean enlaça la taille de sa petite amie et passa son autre bras autour du cou de sa petite sœur. Alex passa son bras gauche derrière Dean et son bras droit derrière le dos de Castiel qui l'enlaça à la taille. Kevin se mit à droite de Castiel, passa son bras derrière son dos alors que Castiel passait le sien autour du cou du prophète.

- Prêt ? Fit Sam en posant son doigt sur le déclencheur après avoir programmé le retardateur.

- Oui, firent-ils tous en chœur.

Sam appuya alors sur le bouton et se précipita à côté de Charlie qu'il enlaça aussi. L'appareil prit alors la photo. Alex se précipita pour voir la photo.

- On est tout beau ! S'exclama-t-elle

- On est _toujours _beau, ajouta Dean.

Castiel récupéra son appareil et sourit en voyant la magnifique photo qu'il avait maintenant, _sa _famille. Il se rassit alors avec les autres. Cynthia partit mettre des musiques de Noël sur la chaîne et bizarrement, personne ne râla. Elle resta alors debout à l'écart et les observa tous. Ils souriaient, rigolaient et Alex dansaient même assise. Elle avait réussi pour une fois. Ils étaient heureux, au moins le temps d'une soirée. « Une soirée parfaite » pensa-t-elle alors. Oui, une soirée parfaite.

JOYEUX NOEL

* * *

**Et voilà, on est le 24 décembre, veille de Noël et fin de ma fic :) J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire :) Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré vos reviews, un gros gros merci :) Et puis, Joyeux Noël, passez un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël *coeurs* et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça xD) **


End file.
